


Taking Back A Name

by nanjcsy



Series: All Bolton Beasts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Brainwashing, Gang Rape, Healing, M/M, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Re-Education, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon Greyjoy has escaped Ramsay Bolton but not the memories.  As Reek fades and Theon Turncloak is granted the gift of life, his body heals slowly.  However, his mind is still shattered and he feels the need to get vengeance.  Theon hopes that through destroying those who destroyed him, he might be able to lose that other name forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Am I?

Reek Reek and it rhymes with leak, cheek, meek, sneak, weak and freak.  A game Ramsay made so that Reek could remember his name better.  Such a simple, foolish, dim witted creature is Reek the freak.  He hates games, hates rhymes and hates this name, so why does he scream it every night?  Ramsay is not here, never was here, he was back there, past all that snow and past Jeyne's lost frozen nose.  Stannis is not like Ramsay at all, during the day Theon dangles from chains, at night he sleeps in a cold tiny cell.  But there is water and food brought to him and no one tortures him.  Oh, they spit and call him terrible things.  Sometimes he gets punched or kicked by the men but that is nothing.  When servants hiss Theon Turncloak as he is dragged around, he pays no mind.  After Ramsay and the boys, this does not bother him, does not hurt at all.  Stannis asks questions and he answers them.  At first he babbled a lot and made very little sense.

Jeyne filled in many of the blanks as Reek kept trying to drown Theon away again.  Asha was also there and that helped Theon remember his name better.  But he still screamed Reek at night, every night.  The nightmares grew worse and the memories choked him while he was awake.  When there was no more words to offer Stannis, Theon was relieved.  Talking so much was still difficult.  He was trained very well, after all.  Only speak when spoken to, respectfully, meekly and honestly.  Theon was aware that Stannis wanted to give him to the fires and that the North wanted his head.  He did not care any longer, really, as long as he died as Theon, whether it was Greyjoy or Turncloak, did not matter.  As long as it was Theon.  Stannis decided that Theon's death would have to wait, as he just received word that the Boltons were advancing on them.  Asha was given weapons, Jeyne and Theon were under guard in the camp, hearing the men all ready for marching to battle.

On the second day after most of the camp had left to march towards the Bolton men, a commotion happened.  Hearing the yelling of horses coming, Jeyne screamed clutched Theon.  "He won!  Oh, Gods he has found us!"  Theon felt as if his heart were in his throat but he grabbed the piece of firewood they had been given.  Holding it tightly, knowing it was a pathetic weapon for his pathetic defense of Jeyne, Theon stood in front of her.  After a minute of hearing simple hailing of others, he peeked out of the tent.  A woman in red from head to toe was speaking to the man left in charge and there was a man lying limp on a stretcher.  To his shock, Theon saw that it was Jon Snow.  The youth had become a man, but now he was pale and still as death.  Did this woman drag a dead man all this way?  No, Jon was simply hurt, because now a maester directed others.  He made them carry Jon into his tent and Theon was glad that Jon was not dead.  Theon was hoping that as soon as Jon Snow healed enough, he will kill the traitor.  Theon can keep his name and lose his head along with this terrible fear.  Death was worth losing the fear.

**WHAT IS YOUR NAME, DID YOU FORGET AGAIN?  DO YOU NEED TO PICK ANOTHER FINGER TO LOSE?  DID YOU SAY NO TO ME, YOUR MASTER?  PICK A TOE, REEK.  DID YOU EAT ONE OF MY RATS, DID YOU HAVE PERMISSION FOR IT?  OPEN YOUR MOUTH, STAY STILL OR I WILL PRY EVERY TOOTH OUT THIS TIME!  FILTHY FUCKING DOG, YOU WILL NEVER DARE TO GLARE AT ME AGAIN!  BE GRATEFUL I AM ONLY WHIPPING YOU RAW, INSTEAD OF TAKING OUT YOUR EYES!  REEK, LOOK AT ME!  WATCH EVERYTHING I DO TO YOU, IF YOU LOOK AWAY FOR A SECOND, I AM TAKING YOUR EYELIDS!  REEK, YOU PISSED YOURSELF AGAIN, SHAMEFUL AND DISGUSTING!  SO SCARED OF EVERYTHING, WEAK, MEEK, JUST LIKE YOUR NAME, YOU LITTLE FREAK!  DOES IS HURT, REEK?  LOOK HOW MUCH YOU CRY, SNOT RUNNING DOWN YOUR FACE, SICKENING.  REEK, SCREAM AND BEG FOR ME, MAKE ME COME HARD TO IT.  GOOD PET.  WHAT A SUBMISSIVE LITTLE WHORE YOU HAVE BECOME, BUT YOU LIKE IT, DON'T YOU, REEK.  REEK, REEK, REEK!  RHYME YOUR NAME FOR ME!  GROVEL FOR ME, BITCH!  SUCK EVERY MAN HERE, REEK, IT IS REALLY ALL YOU ARE GOOD FOR.  WHAT IS YOUR NAME? SAY IT, SCREAM IT, CRY IT, RHYME IT, LEARN IT, YOU SIMPLE MINDED STUPID FREAKISH CREATURE!  REEK!**

Theon woke screaming again, screeching that vile name, sobbing and begging Ramsay not to hurt him.  Jeyne tries as always to soothe and calm him down, but today has grated on her nerves.  She is not effective, bursting into tears herself and she pats his back, weeping, letting him scream.  When someone entered their tent, Jeyne simply tried to offer an excuse.   "I am sorry, My Lord, but he has a very rough time at night.  He remembers Lord Ramsay and he forgets his name again.  I will get him quieted again, I promise."  The man did not curse or try to hush Theon by kicking at him as most do.  Instead the man slowly and carefully moved forward until he stood over the cringing man.  Theon was still in the grips of terror, eyes bulging staring at ghosts.  The screaming has become whimpering now, but the begging continues.  "Please, please, I remember my name, don't hurt me anymore.  Mercy, I will obey, I swear I will, just please, not another finger or toe, please!  Master, milord, I have so few left!  Don't..don't...not the knife, no more, I will do anything!  Good Reek!  Meek, weak, freak Reek!"

After watching the huddled man cry like a lost child, beg as if he were a beaten, broken dog, Jon sighed.  The rage he felt upon hearing earlier that Theon was here is what got him moving again.  Now he felt pity and disgust as well as some horror.  He heard vile rumors of what Ramsay had been doing to his pet, the traitor kraken that Rob trusted.  Jon had steeled himself against any thoughts of sympathy for Theon if the stories were true.  But Jon did not believe anyone could truly be that depraved.  And if he was, well then, Ramsay was serving justice for the atrocities committed by the traitor.  It was only when Jon thought that Ramsay had his little sister that he suddenly cared.   Even after hearing that it was really Jeyne Poole and Theon was the one who saved her, Jon was angry.  Angry that he lost his oath and brothers over a lie.  Angry that Theon was here and alive when Jon's brothers were all in the grave.  Stannis sent a letter through the Red Woman that the boys were still living.  It did not change the fact that Jon planned to kill Theon.  Until now.  He cannot cut the head off this man.  This was not Theon Greyjoy, at least not as he remembered.  This was an insane, cringing wreck and there was no justice in killing  him.

  _So cold, it was always so cold, as if there was never any fire that was created.  His skin, what was left of it, frozen and filthy just like the stones he lay upon.  The thick wooden door bursts open and the light sears his eyes.  Crying out, he crawls mindlessly towards a dark corner and huddles there, barely breathing.  Please, oh please, don't let it be HIM, not HIM.  Of course it is HIM, those steps come closer and closer, never giving room, always crowding, dominating.  Ramsay stands over his new toy and his grin is sharp somehow.  As Ramsay bends over him, terror causes him to babble pitifully.  "Reek, I am Reek, I remember!  Please, don't...don't hurt me, I will be good today...my name is Reek!"  The monster chuckles and his hands touch everywhere while that horrid name is pleaded over again. Soon enough those hands cause enough damage that the name is shrieked and that makes Ramsay hard.  That scarred mess between his legs is exposed and Ramsay uses his hands.  Uses his hands to hurt the scars worse, to shame his pet.  Ramsay forces sore mangled hands that are missing fingers to pleasure him.  The scrape of stumps, exposed bone and so much raw meat made it agonizing, but he obeys.  White streaks dry and create more filth upon the already shameful and disgusting mess between his legs.  He screams his name again as Ramsay now produces a knife._

Theon screams and then a sharp pain, a REAL pain is felt on his face.  The slap brought reality into clear focus and Theon found himself looking up at Jon Snow.  "Kill me, please!  Oh, do it fast, kill me and say my name!  I need to hear it, I need to die with it, Jon!  Do it please!"  Jon looks down at the desperate man and says, "Do you know what your name is?"  Nodding, sobbing he answered.  "Yes, Gods, yes!  It is Reek...no...my name does not rhyme...Theon!  Theon and please kill me with my name, fast, hurry!"  "Why does it have to be so fast?  Why so eager to die?"  Jon sneered.  With wide terrified eyes, Theon whimpered, "Because Ramsay will take my name again.  You need to kill me as Theon before Ramsay finds me!"  Jon shook his head and walked out of the tent, he needed to think.  There was no justice in killing Theon.  Jon forced his way through the snow and gritted his teeth in frustration.  He had intended to cut off the traitor's head and now he could only think of filling that head with sanity again.  


	2. Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon was returning to himself with the help of Jon and Melissandre, but the cost was great. Even though Jon, Jeyne and Melissandre could see great results, Theon did not feel it was worth it still.

Jon was as relentless as Ramsay had ever been and Theon was just as helpless to resist it.  With irritation and fearful humility, Theon would demand, "Who put you in charge of my life?"  "How dare you decide things for me?" and Jon would respond.  "You did.  The day you could not remember your name.  The day you decided to die rather than face another moment as Reek."  And so it would continue.

**EAT, I SAID!  NO, ITS NOT ENOUGH YET, I DON'T CARE IF YOUR TEETH ARE HURTING OR NOT.  IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DRAG YOU, THEN STOP RESISTING AND WALK WITH ME.  NO, YOU WILL SEE THE MAESTER NOW, RIGHT NOW.  PUT ON THE GLOVES, SEE HOW MUCH BETTER IT LOOKS NOW?  I DON'T CARE IF THE BOOTS FEEL STRANGE, AT LEAST THEY FIX YOUR BALANCE.  SMILE FOR ME, RAMSAY IS NOT HERE, SMILE, LOOK IN THE MIRROR.  SEE?  LOOK HOW MUCH BETTER THOSE SILVER TEETH MAKE YOU LOOK.  YEAH, SURE, PAY ME BACK BY SMILING AND BEING GRATEFUL FOR MY HELP, ALRIGHT?  HERE, HOLD THIS FIRMLY, YOU CAN SHOOT AN ARROW, DON'T BE SILLY.  OF COURSE YOU CAN DO IT.  SEE, NOT AS BAD THIS TIME, TRY AGAIN NOW.  SHOW JEYNE, NO, DON'T COVER YOUR FACE, SHOW HER YOUR SMILE.  GOOD.  JUST THINK WHEN ASHA RETURNS AFTER THE BATTLE, SHE WILL SEE HOW MUCH BETTER YOU ARE.**

Of course it was at great cost to all, for helping Theon get better was certainly a challenge.  Once Jon saw how tired and jumpy Jeyne was from tending to the night terrors, Jon removed Theon from her room.  Both of them protested this, having a past together made it difficult for them to part. But this same past was also reminding them of it so much, neither could heal.  So Jon put some thick furs down in the corner of his room for Theon.  Per agreement with the remaining soldiers, Jon chained Theon's ankle to a deeply buried post whenever he could not be with him.  While Stannis was gone, the camp was nearly deserted and no one really cared what happened with the Turncloak as long as he did not try to escape.  Jon was respected and being a friend of the Red Woman meant no one would dare question his actions.  So no one cared when Jon said he was taking over the care of Jeyne and Theon.  After meeting both prisoners with Jon, Melissandre asked Jeyne if she would take over as her new chamber maid.  Jeyne was thrilled to have use again and agreed quickly.  Theon was happy for her, even as he was missing her.  He understood though that she needed to restart a life.  He was restarting his own, even though he did not wish to.  No matter how much he begged for it, no one would take his life.  So Theon figured to let Jon push him around until Stannis returned to do the job himself.

_It was freezing in the kennels, but at least the dogs kept him warm enough to sleep.  The cages had dirty straw that poked, scratched and stunk of shit, but compared to the cold stones of the dungeons, it was wonderful.  If one thing has been learned quickly, it was to never complain, it could always be worse, always.  Grateful.  It was a word that he was learning quite well here.  Be grateful, Ramsay would say and Reek would nod.  I am, he would assure eagerly, please, I am grateful!  Very grateful that you flayed my finger, then cut it off when I begged for hours, sometimes days.  Grateful for each lost digit, grateful for every shattered tooth, grateful for every toe that was broken and flayed. Because it could have been an eye, eye lid, or a leg or arm.  Grateful for every sip of dirty water that he licked from the floor where Ramsay would dump it and say, "Quick, lick it up if you are thirsty!"  Because it was water at all and that was all that mattered.  Grateful for the moldy, hard bread, thankful for the cold, grey stinking pieces of meat that would usually make him vomit and shit himself.  Because it was food at all and not a live rat that he would rip through and get punished for eating anyway.  When Damon would whip him bloody, Reek would kiss his boots in thanks.  After all, it could have been Skinner taking his skin.  When Skinner would peel away his toenails or skin his heels, Reek would kiss the large bloody hands.  After all, Skinner could have let Ramsay know whatever badness he felt Reek has done, and that would have been worse!  When Ben, Sour Alyn or Yellow Dick would kick and punch him while making him play their sadistic games, Reek was grateful.  After all, the games were only fetch, hide and seek and giving  blowjobs in new demeaning ways.  So much worse they could have done, so he was grateful.  
_

Jon would seek Melissandre's counsel and a few times she sat with them at night.  When Theon would scream and become Reek she watched while Jon would try and calm him.  Only after he was shook, slapped, hugged and restrained, could Jon get him to remember who he was.  Then the Red Woman would come closer and speak soothingly to him.  She made the shaking crying man tell her all of the dreams, all of the past each time.  Jon would sit next to her and try to hide the paleness, disgust and horror he felt at what Theon had gone through.  Melissandre made special teas for him to give Theon at night, some were for calmness, others for dreamless sleep.  They worked most times, but on occasion, nothing helped.  Usually, the nights that were the worst came right after Jon taught Theon something new.  Gave him another reason to live, another reason to keep his name, Theon, that Ramsay would most  haunt his dreams.  As if it was programmed to never ever be a real man, a human with human thoughts and human life.  According to Melissandre, that was exactly what it was, she told Jon and Theon that Ramsay had conditioned him to be only Reek, Ramsay's pet.  That while it can be changed, it would hurt, because it was taking away Ramsay's programming.  And oh, did it hurt in every way!  So much that Theon rarely believed that it was worth it.  He would rather die, when he would say this, Jon would slap him.  


	3. A Reason To Live On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis and Ahsa speak of Theon's fate. Ramsay and Roose have escaped the losing battle. However, the battle is won by Stannis and many are taken prisoner. An idea begins to form as to how to help Theon and Jeyne recover mentally.

Stannis walked through pure carnage and he felt bloody mud sucking at his boots with every step.  Smoke filled his lungs and death filled his nostrils.  Whoever thought victory was a pretty shiny glorious thing had never been through a battle.  He saw Asha, her axe still dripping with blood, sweat slicked hair, pale face and he had to admit, she was fierce.  Stannis did not come from a place where women fought as men, wearing breeches and armor, but he grudgingly respected her.  He watched her fight and she gave as good as she got.  She proved herself loyal in the end and as she was being tended to for some injuries, he felt obliged to speak with her.  "Lady Asha, you fought well today.  I hope your injuries are not very serious."  He spoke stiffly, not used to talking to women in general, never very comfortable with the fairer sex.  Even if they fought and dressed like a male, he was painfully aware that she was not a male.  "I am fine, just a few small cuts and bruises, Your Grace."

Ignoring his own discomfort, Stannis invited her to a dinner in his tent that eve.  Sounds of prisoners moaning could be heard, as they dined on dried horseflesh and hard tack biscuits.  Swallowed with sour ale, it was still better than the fare that other soldiers were eating tonight.  They were joined by Davos of course, and managed to make do with polite conversation at first.  It seemed silly to still consider this woman who just spilled her own blood as well as countless enemies blood, a prisoner anymore.  She has offered her fealty to him, acknowledged him as King.  Asha tentatively spoke of her brother.  "Please, Your Grace, consider that most of the Northern Lords just fought against you.  Most were for the|Boltons, do the traitors decide the fate of another that they call traitor?  My brother never hurt those two boys, you know this now.  He is clearly mentally unstable and has suffered immensely...has his debt not been paid?"  Stannis thought for a moment and then asked, "What would you have of me?  He cannot go to the Wall, he would be murdered surely.  Where would I put him?  He is unwell."

Davos snorted and said that losing some digits certainly cannot account for cowardice.  However, he is aware that Jon Snow has been working with Theon and perhaps if his mind can heal...it was left at that for now.  Prisoners were being counted and chained for the long journey back towards the camp.   Freys, Karstarks, Umbers and Manderly's are paraded through the dirty snow, along with many of Bolton's men.  Ramsay and Roose were not among the dead nor among the prisoners.  Though most remember Ramsay fighting like a madman, a beast with no limitations, grinning and bloody, no one can say when he had disappeared.  The same can be said for his father.  Asha was frustrated, oh, she had wanted to bring Ramsay before Theon in chains, to show him that he was truly free and safe forever now.  At least she could tell him it was over, the Boltons have fallen and fled.  When they made the long march back to the camp, Jon Snow and Melissandre were waiting for them.  Jeyne and Theon were watching from a nearby tent, still too scared to show themselves until they knew it was over.

Theon watched the Bastard's Boys get marched towards posts, still too scared to meet their eyes at all.  Jon saw a golden opportunity for Theon to heal more and decided to ask Stannis not to set these Boys to the fires.  At least if nothing else, the terrified kraken can gain courage by facing some of his enemies!  Jon noticed the fire banking in \Jeyne's eyes as she watched some of the men go by, perhaps she needed some closure as well.  That evening Jon, Davos, Stannis, Asha and Melissandre spoke of the two terrified captives.  Something had to be done, if they were going to live, they needed a reason to. 


	4. Skinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne and Theon recall the torments Skinner had put them through and then they get revenge.

Jeyne and Theon stared at Skinner from a distance, they were not even aware that they clutched each other.  So lost in memory and fear that slowly was turning to anger.   The tall thin man with a face that even a mother might grimace at, stared with flinty eyes at them, pretending to not be concerned.  "Ramsay will come for you two, you know that.  He was very mad, he wants his wife and pet back.  He's coming for you both."  He sneered then just stared at them, spitting in their general direction.  Jeyne could barely control her panicked breathing as memories began to overwhelm her.

_Skinner's large dirty hands pawing at her breasts, leaving bruises and scratches.  Sucking, biting and licking, leaving stinking dried spittle all over her chest, making her heave.  When she gags, he becomes angry and out comes that knife, to pry a finger nail out.  Screaming in pain, it just makes him hard and excited, then his hands are back, everywhere.  She dares not resist now, he will take another nail if she does, plus Ramsay told her to entertain his men._   _Nearly ripping chunks of hair from her head, Skinner forces her to her knees and shoves his cock in her face.  "Suck me, whore." He had muttered, forcing himself inside her mouth, almost choking her with his length._   _Sickened, she does try to use her mouth on him, but the taste is appalling and when he comes, she vomits.  Here comes that knife again, oh, the blazing pain and it is unfair, she tried to obey, she did!  Skinner leaves with four of her fingernails that day.  Whore, he called her.  Always whore, never milady, My Lady, Lady Arya, just whore._

Jeyne began to approach Skinner, timidly at first, even though he had been tied up quite securely.  With Theon right next to her for courage, she stood in front of the man whom called her a whore.  Earlier, Asha had brought Skinner out here, away from the sight of all others, after hearing more of Jeyne's story and Theon's of course.  In her hand, held awkwardly, was a knife similar to the one Skinner used on her finger nails.  The man had been tied to a tree, but per her instructions, his long hands with flush against the bark, tied there.  Letting go of Theon, Jeyne pulled the knife out and showed it to Skinner.  "Now, please tell me, what am I again?"  Her voice was soft and inquisitive, her eyes dark pools of quiet screaming.  Sneering at her, Skinner answered.  "Whore..you are a weak pathetic whore."  Nodding as if considering this, Jeyne played with the blade, nearly cutting herself on it.  Grabbing one of those long fingers, Jeyne pried his nail off, thrilling to the pained groan.  "Now, please remind me who I am again?"  Jeyne removed every one of Skinner's finger and toe nails with the knife.  Each time asking who she was, each time, he named her whore and lost another nail.  He never begged but before she was done he did scream and writhe about, swearing at her.  It was enough and then Jeyne spit in his face.  Leaving his nails scattered about the ground, Jeyne walked back to her tent feeling a bit stronger.

Theon did not join her, watching her get some vengeance had helped and hindered him all at once.  That biting mind numbing fear has not left him for a single second, but this was a new feeling.  It was overwhelming the fear and the urge to cower low, to beg this man to tell Ramsay that Reek loves him and has not forsaken him.   The man was at Theon's mercy for once and it felt good.  But it did bring back painful memories that Theon had to erase somehow.  Maybe by erasing Skinner, himself.

**FILTHY FUCKING RAT, YOU PUKING, CRYING, SNOT NOSED PIECE OF SHIT!  ALL IT TOOK WAS A FEW NAILS AND LOOK AT YOU BREAKING DOWN.  YOU ARE NO MAN, ARE YOU?  NEVER WERE.  NO MAN ACTS LIKE THIS!  YOU PISS AND SHIT ALL OVER YOURSELF!  DISGUSTING, EATING RATS LIKE SOME FREAKISH ANIMAL!  TRYING TO HIDE, ARE YOU?  GO ON, TRY AND RUN FROM ME, TRY AND HIDE, YOU LITTLE FUCKER, YOUR RANCID STENCH LET'S ME KNOW RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!  LOOK AT THIS, BOYS, EVER SEE SUCH A PITIFUL DISPLAY?  BEGGING FOR MERCY AS IF WE HAD ANY.  DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO RUNAWAYS HERE, PRINCE THEON?  REEK!  YOU PIECE OF SHIT, COME HERE.  DID YOU JUST GLARE AT ME?  DON'T DENY IT, I AM GONNA TAKE SOME SKIN OFF YOUR BACK.  THEN I SHALL MAKE SOME NICE GLOVES FROM IT.  HOLD HIM DOWN BOYS, SKINNER NEEDS A PAIR OF GLOVES!**

Theon was shaking with rage, with hurt and fear, old stinking fear as he approached Skinner.  Before Jeyne had walked away, she had given the bloody knife to him, and he held it.  The missing fingers made it a little more difficult, but Theon was sure he could flay Skinner if he tried.  In fact, he honestly had planned on just taking some skin, until Skinner spoke.  He called Theon by the other name, called him Reek and it was more than he could take.  Rage white hot, lava poured through Theon's mind and he saw everything through a red film.  A mangled hand drew that knife through Skinner's neck so deeply that he almost decapitated him.  Then dropping the knife, Theon sat down hard on the snow packed earth and cried.  He sobbed for Reek, he sobbed for Jeyne and he sobbed for himself.


	5. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Asha dispose of Skinner's body and discuss how this might affect morals and ethics to allow this behavior.

Jon and Asha dragged the corpse deeper into the woods and burned it.  "Did you know that they would torture and kill him?"   Asha shook her head and responded, "I  don't think that they even knew they would do that."  Jon nodded and together they began to walk back to camp.  "They plan on meeting each of the prisoners that have wronged them.  Though Jeyne has less men to have a grudge with."  "Lady Asha, I cannot condone the use of torture, regardless of what these men have done to them."  Asha shrugged.  "Please, just Asha, no lady here, thanks.  As for the treatment of the prisoners, I suggest you speak with Stannis about it."  Jon decided to do just that and found Stannis with Melissandre, staring into fires.  "Excuse me, Your Grace.  I do not wish to intrude on you, nor do I mean to be rude, however, this is important, Your Grace."  Both turned to look at Jon, then Stannis gestured for Jon to come forward, then  Melissandre poured wine, handing Jon a wooden cup.  "Here you need this, Jon, to fortify yourself.  You have spent so much time caring for others, you forget that you are still healing too."

Jon winced at the reminder and it seemed to cause every stab wound to suddenly ache.  "Yes, I know that.  Here is what I am upset about.  I cannot condone torture of any kind, Your Grace. Jeyne and Theon feel justified, I understand that, but they tortured and killed a man today.  I simply cannot be a part of that."  Nodding, Stannis said, "And if you could reach Roose Bolton right now, who killed your mother and brother.  Who stabbed your brother in his heart then allowed men to cut off his head and sew a his wolf's head to his shoulders?"  "You want them to heal.  This was your mission, correct?  Well this is how they seem to be healing.  We shall leave them to it and if you do not have the stomach for it, Davos can help Asha with this."  Jon sighed and nodded.  "It is mine to bear then.  I did push them into wanting to live again, I suppose I should have to see the results of it."  Melissandre put a calming hand on Jon's shoulder.  "I know this seems harsh to you and even dishonorable.  However, it is written in flames, Theon has a very important part to play in this war of living and undead coming.  He needs to heal in order to fight.  This is what it must take for him to heal.  So we shall bear it, Jon."

Nodding, Jon stared into the fires, wishing he could see why this was so important.  Yet he only saw colors unending, but no pictures or words.  "By saving Theon, I might be losing myself"  he thought.  Already, Melissandre insists, you have already lost yourself to Rhollor, he brought you back.  Jon shivered and sipped his wine.   


	6. Sour Alyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon continues to get revenge on those who hurt him as Reek. Next on his list is Sour Alyn who receives his own unique punishment.

Tight lipped, stone faced, Asha drags Sour Alyn into the woods, twice almost losing him in large snow drifts.  With his hands tied behind his back and his feet cuffed, a long heavy chain between them, he is helpless.  When Alyn would fall face first into a drift, he could only squirm and curse.  Finally, Asha found a small clearing, where Theon stood, fidgeting.  "Can you tie him to that tree for me?  One rope around his neck to keep him firmly in place, please."  Theon managed to say, still shaking at the memories that came forth.  As Asha tied Sour Alyn firmly to the tree, tight ropes binding his knees, waist, chest and neck to the bark, Theon tried to shake off old fears.  Of course Alyn could not hurt Theon now, but he had in the past so many times...so very many times.....

**UGLY AS FUCK AREN'T YOU?  BUT AT LEAST IF WE BEND YOU OVER, WE CAN PRETEND YOUR SKINNY ASS IS A WHORE'S.  OH, WAIT, YOU ARE A WHORE NOW AREN'T YOU?  RAMSAY'S WHORE.  AWW, HE IS CRYING AGAIN, ON YOUR KNEES NOW.  OPEN THAT USELESS MOUTH OF YOURS AND USE IT.  THE ONLY PARTS OF YOU WORTH ANYTHING ARE THE FILTHY HOLES YOU HAVE.  DID YOU ARGUE WITH ME?  DO YOU WANT ME TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY?  I DON'T CARE, IT IS YOUR PROBLEM HOW YOU HIDE IT FROM YOUR MASTER.  YOU SUCK MY COCK AND SWALLOW MY COME LIKE A GOOD WHORE OR I WILL TELL RAMSAY THAT YOU STOLE FOOD.  WHAT DO YOU THINK HE WILL DO TO YOU FOR STEALING BREAD THAT WAS MEANT FOR HIS DINNER TABLE?  ONE TOOTH, REEK AND I WILL NOT JUST BREAK YOUR JAW, BUT MAYBE RAMSAY WILL HEAR THAT YOU CALLED YOURSELF THEON.  DON'T BOTHER BEGGING, FOOL, JUST SUCK ME.  FUCKING WHORE, DO IT NOW!**

_Reek always fell for it every time because, what else could he do?  Afraid of Alyn telling Ramsay lies about him.  Ramsay always believed those lies even ones that were far fetched.  That is when Reek figured out that Ramsay knew Reek was innocent of most of these things.  It was just that Master...milord loved anything that was a good excuse to hurt his pet.   So he would suck Alyn, use his sore mangled hands to stroke him till the hideous man would come on his face.  Reek would do whatever Alyn wished, even eat mud and shit to the man's amusement.  Later on that night, while Reek tried to get past the dogs to eat some leftovers on the floor, Sour Alyn would tell Ramsay his lies.  Then Reek would be called in front of all, to be punished.Reek is never allowed to make excuses of any kind, that makes the punishments twice as harsh._   _Sour Alyn would laugh while Ramsay would make Reek strip naked in front of the whole dining hall then have Damon whip him bloody._ **  
**

Theon staggered forward, wanting to move with confidence, menace even, yet the memories were too painful and fresh still.  Sour Alyn had fear on his ugly face, but his small mean eyes watched Theon and he leered.  "By the Gods, look here, it's Reek!  Still staggering about and look!  Still crying like a fucking little girl!  What a fucking mess you are, boy!  Your sister here, she has bigger balls than you!  Did you tie me here so you can sob all over me?  Is that it?  What a pathetic little cunt you are!"  Asha has heard enough and steps forward, punching the foul man hard enough to break his nose.  Choking on blood and pain, Alyn spit at her.  "You fucking bitch!  Why are you protecting him?  You should kill him, weakling like him, you should be embarrassed to know him!"  Asha moved as if to hit him again but Theon came forward and said, "No. Don't beat him.  I have something else in mind for Alyn."  Now the man looked a bit nervous, Reek was not looking like Reek anymore.  Instead, this was the Lord they had captured, the one who was scared, but defiant, stubborn, before he had been turned.  With a grin of his own, the silver teeth sparkling in the cold sunlight, Theon moved even closer.  "Asha, I need you to grab his tongue for me, please."  With a sound of disgust, Asha looked ready to argue, but then sighed.  It took some doing, but after a few moments of suffocating him, Alyn had to open his mouth.

As soon as his mouth began to open, Asha rammed her chain mail glove inside, fingers grasping the tongue.  Alyn tried to bite down hard, but it did not get through the steel covering her hand.  Theon instructed her to pull his tongue out as far as she could..  As she did this, Theon pulled out his dagger and moved closer, till he was practically touching Alyn.  He could smell the desperation and fear from his victim.  Laughing, Theon asked, "Now who reeks?  You stink of fear Alyn.  Do you remember all those times you made up lies to get me hurt?  How many times did I do anything you wanted just for you to still get me in trouble with your lies?  You love to talk, love to lie, love to cheer on anyone hurting another.  So I am going to make sure you never do that again.  That no one else ever has to suffer from your words."  Alyn tried to move away but the ties were firm and so was Asha's hold on his tongue.  Theon was done talking and began to cut out Sour Alyn's tongue.  It was gory and took a few minutes before he got most of it out of the man's mouth.  "There, that is much better, don't you think, Asha?"  His sister was a tad sickened, but she has seen so much worse.  And she had to admit, it was a good justice all in all.  "Stannis will send you to the Wall, because we have told him you wished it.  Because I want to have you live and suffer in silence."  Alyn made strangled sounds of pain mixed with fury, but Theon was already walking away.  He was no longer ashamed of the tears streaming down his face.  


	7. Damon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon is the next to suffer Theon's wrath and receive twisted justice.

The man was more of a beast really, huge and hulking, stringy hair obscuring brutish features.  He fought and cursed every step of the way to to the clearing.  It took Jon and Asha quite some time to get him there.  Twice he managed to wrench out of their grasp and try to run.  Once he managed to crack his hard thick skull against Asha's head almost knocking her out cold.  Jon beat the man until he gave in and walked unwillingly forward.  When he saw Theon waiting for him, he tried to lunge forward, planning on crushing the slight man with his very bulk.  Even with his hands and feet chained, Damon was still dangerous, Theon knew that.  In spite of his fear, Theon smiled, allowing Damon a glimpse of silver.  Theon produced a whip, but it was not one of the greased whips that the beast masquerading as a man ever used.   No, this whip was very special, it had small curved barbs all over it and would produce not just welts but ripped skin.  Theon thought it was perfect.  First, he kicked Damon in the groin as hard as he could.  Theon watched the man writhe on the ground, as he unraveled his dreadful whip.  But the weapon alone brought back terrible times, that felt seared into his mind.

**HERE DOGGIE, COME ON, CRAWL TO SEE DAMON.  THERE YOU ARE!  NOW I WANT YOU TO GET MY BEST WHIP, USE YOUR MOUTH AND CARRY IT TO ME.  JUST LIKE A GOOD DOG, THERE YOU ARE!  NOW TURN AROUND AND LET ME SEE YOUR BACK.  HOW MANY SCARS CAN WE OPEN THIS TIME, REEK?  I WANT YOU TO COUNT OUT EVERY LASH, DOGGIE!  ARE YOU ALREADY CRYING?  WE BARELY HAVE STARTED, LITTLE BITCH!  SCREAM FOR ME IF YOU WANT TO, I LIKE IT, GO ON THEN!  REEK, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING?  IT ONLY MAKES IT WORSE, FOOL!  YOUR OWN MASTER ORDERED THIS WHIPPING SO YOU BEST PRESENT YOURSELF BEFORE I TELL HIM YOU ARE DEFIANT.  BETTER, I AM GLAD YOU HAD ENOUGH SENSE TO COME HERE.  NOW, SINCE YOU WERE DISOBEDIENT, HIDING LIKE THAT, I WILL ADD TO THE PUNISHMENT.  SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHING, DOG.  EVEN YOUR BREECHES, YET, I DON'T CARE IF EVERYONE IS WATCHING, DO IT!  MUCH BETTER, REEK.  NOW, OPEN THOSE LEGS OF YOURS, NOW!  I SAID NOW!  DO YOU NEED SOMEONE TO HOLD YOU DOWN, STUPID BITCH?"**

_Reek was good and loyal now, but he simply could not bring himself to stand naked and still, with legs open for Damon.  Only his Master is allowed to see the most shameful part of his pet.  So Damon called for help and Yellow Dick came over and forced  Reek against himself.  Wrapping his long arms around Theon's chest, pressing the frail creature into himself.  The whip began to strike in that most awful, tender place and Reek screamed.  Eyes bulging, snot and drool mingled on the gaunt face, but Reek did not dare to try and escape the lash.  Any time he squirmed too much Yellow Dick would use his large, sharp horse teeth to bite Reek, teeth sinking painfully through the thin scarred flesh.  Reek was afraid  that Dick would just eat straight through, leaving only a chewed up torso for Ramsay to torment.  So Reek forced himself still and screamed so loud that every prisoner could hear it then cringe._

Theon slowly walked around the large prisoner, enjoying every bit of pain, drinking in his misery, as Damon used to do with him.  "How does it feel to know you are helpless and at the mercy of another?"  Reek unraveled his special whip, making sure to let Damon see it closely.  "Wait, you cannot do this!  Stannis does not allow torture!"  All three laughed bitterly and then Theon simply said, "Damon, Stannis is aware of what we are doing.  In fact, if he wasn't a king with an image to keep he might have joined us.  After all, it is only what you deserve."  With that the whip came flying through the air, arcing down to rip through Damon's shirt and skin.  After the third strike, Damon began to beg a little.  By the eighth stroke of the barbed whip, the beastly man began to scream.  It was only when Theon lost count that Damon cried like a babe, screaming and pleading for mercy.  Theon had none and did not stop until he could see muscle and small peeks of bone in Damon's skin.  His arm was so sore he would not be able to lift it for a few days.  That was worth the price though.  Letting the whip drop to the ground, Theon asked Jon to grab Damon's hands and stretch his arms outward.  Borrowing Asha's axe, Theon knelt over the crying man and touched the axe to Damon's wrists.  "I want to make sure that you never again whip another person like you did to me."  He raised the axe high and brought it down cutting through both of the man's wrists.    

Theon cleaned the axe in the snow as the man screeched then fainted.  "What now?"  Jon asked, looking a bit sick.  Shrugging, Theon said, "Untie him, then leave him here."  "He won't stand a chance, he will bleed to death before the animals can tear him apart."  said Asha.  "Good."  Responded Theon as he walked back to camp, his back straighter now and his head up.


	8. Tea and Talk of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Jon have tea with Jeyne and Melissandre. Theon tells Jeyne of who is next to face his wrath. Jeyne decides there is one last person she must face before they find Ramsay.

Theon made his way through the snow with Jon's hand on his arm for assistance.  He hated that he still needed help, but he was very grateful for it.  That was a deeply ingrained lesson now, even if there is pain or hate, you should always be grateful that it wasn't worse.  Theon knew it was a lesson that will stay with him forever and regardless of how it was learned, the lesson was good.  When they began to climb the stairs into the slightly less chilly tower, Theon had to bite a whimper back.  A good thing was to be able to keep his discomfort to himself.  Ramsay wanted to know everything, to hear every whimper and sobbing moan.  Jon allowed Theon to move as slow as he needed with no comment.  At the landing, Theon leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to get a grip on the burning pain.  After a moment the worst of it receded, he limped towards the door at the end of the hall.

When the door opened in response to Jon's knock, the warmth seemed to welcome them in.  Theon let the warmth seep into the deep aching that he lived with every day.  Unbeknownst to him, he let a sigh of pure relief escape his lips.   Melissandre gestured to the chair closest to the fire for Theon to sit in with a small smile.  Jon sat on the other side of the small table, Melissandre next to him.  Jeyne served fragrant tea to all, her hands barely trembling at all anymore.  Then seated herself next to Theon and gave him a warm smile.  "I am so glad to see you again, you look so much better."  Grinning back at her, he responded.  "Jeyne, you look different and wonderful!"  It was true, her eyes were mostly free of fear and she had her hair just like Melissandre's.  Also, she was in the robes similar to her as well.  "I have become a disciple too, Theon.  I may have found my path."  Her words were exalted as all those who worshiped R'hollor sounded, but there was a thin thread of fear.

Theon lifted one of her small mangled hands and kissed it.  "That is your new path then and I am so happy for you."  Jeyne blushed and nodded, the thread of fear dissipated.  They all took a moment to sip at their tea and exchange pleasantries.  Jon and Melissandre tactically ignored the awkwardness of the two that grasped things unsteadily.  When Theon spilled some tea on the cloth and his whole body froze, Jon simply cleaned the mess.  Jeyne caressed Theon's arm and softly said it was all better now.  It worked after a minute and Theon resumed drinking.  A bit later Jeyne leaned too far and dropped some sugar on the teapot itself, she started to stammer apologies.  Melissandre cleaned the sugar as Theon gently sat Jeyne back down, telling her all was well and she was forgiven.  They were all on their second cup of tea before Theon felt able to speak to Jeyne.

"On the morrow, I plan on having a visit with Yellow Dick."  Jeyne shuddered and made a disgusted face.  "He is so disgusting, he used to...to..and it really was yellow too!  All of him this ugly yellow color and he even had eyes that looked full of poisoned piss."  Only Jon seemed a little shocked at the venom and vulgarity out of little Jeyne's mouth.  "Truly, he was all yellow, even his eyes?" asked Melissandre, her eyes slightly narrowed.  Both Theon and Jeyne nodded.  "Then he drank so much he made his whole self very ill.  It can happen to many who drink too much.  It would have killed him soon.  It is like the poison from the drink swells up their liver, till it cannot hold anymore"  Theon gave a smirk that looked very similar to Ramsay's, enough that Jeyne felt a chill, then he spoke.  "Well, then it is a good thing for Yellow Dick that I can help save him from such a death."   Jeyne simply responded, "I do not want to be there for this one either."  Nodding Theon looked up at her then mentioned, "Next will be the maester."  Jeyne's demeanor changed quickly, her eyes blazing and her voice hard.  "That one...oh, I will join you for him."


	9. Yellow Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon has found the perfect revenge to inflict upon Yellow Dick with some unusual assistance.

When Jon dragged the prisoner into the clearing, it was evident that he was too weak to resist.  Sallow skinned, flesh seeming to hang off his bones, Dick seemed very ill.  But his face was nearly frozen in it's defiance.  Snarling, Yellow Dick stared at Theon.  "Reek, you little fucking shit, what the hell are you doing?  Don't you know what Ramsay will do to you for killing all his men?  He told us he was going to remove your last toes and your heels so you will never run again. After he shattered your knees and let them grow back however they wanted.  What will he do to you now?"  Theon turned pale and could not control the small tremors, but his voice was firm.  "Not Reek.  My name is Theon.  And we are not going to talk about Ramsay right now.  You should really be worrying about yourself." His voice faltered slightly on his former Master's name but that was all. 

 **PULL THEM DOWN NOW!  I KNOW**   **YOU HEARD ME, REEK!  LORD RAMSAY HAS LEFT YOU WITH US BECAUSE HE HAS MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN DEAL WITH A STINKING PIECE OF MEAT LIKE YOU!  SO GIVE US A SHOW, EVERYONE HERE WANTS TO SEE WHAT A FUCKING EUNUCH LOOKS LIKE.  YOU PULL THOSE BREECHES DOWN OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU.  IF I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF, THEN I SWEAR I WILL SHOVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS AND MAKE YOU STAY LIKE THAT ALL DAY.  YOU WANT THAT?  DEAR GODS, LOOK AT THAT.  YOU HAVE YOUR OWN CUNT, NOW DON'T YOU?  IF WE ALL FUCK YOU, IT'S ALMOST LIKE A WOMAN THEN, ISN'T IT?  DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!  DID YOU JUST PISS YOURSELF AGAIN, SLUT?  SICK LITTLE BITCH, LOOK HOW FILTHY YOUR GASH IS?  EVEN THE LOWEST WHORE CAN HOLD HER PISS AND CLEAN HER CUNT A BIT BEFORE A GOOD FUCKING!  NO WONDER YOUR MASTER GAVE YOU TO US FOR THE DAY.  HE PROBABLY NEEDED TO GO SEE EVERY WHORE IN THE NORTH TO ERASE THE IMAGE OF YOU!  DON'T WORRY, WE CAN KEEP YOU FOR HIM, IN FACT, I AM GOING TO DO YOU A FAVOR, REEK.  I SHALL TEACH YOU HOW TO KEEP YOUR GASH CLEAN.  THANK ME PROPERLY FOR IT, WHORE.**

_So ashamed, brought so low, Reek stood with his breeches at his ankles while Yellow Dick taunted him, poking with a stick at the still painful scars.  The man made a show of it, drawing a crowd to watch the wretched slave's torment.  First Dick had a servant bring two small buckets of water.  One was ice cold, the other scalding hot.  First Yellow Dick threw the boiling water on top of the scars, making Reek scream and clutch himself.  "How dare you, piece of filth whore that you are!  Move those hands and put them behind your back or I will get that stick, beat you with it, then you know where I will shove it!"  Sobbing, begging, Reek put his hands behind his back, clasping them tightly.  Ignoring the pleading, Yellow Dick then poured the ice cold water on the scars, chastising Reek for pissing himself in fear and pain.  "There, see, now a good and proper whore keeps her gash clean for the cocks that will fill it."  With long cold fingers, yellow and dotted with warts, Yellow Dick pinched and stroked the now swollen, red scars.  Then he had Damon hold Reek still while he ruthlessly fingered the opening as if finger fucking a whore.  Reek howled in horrific pain but there was nothing for it, he was unable to do anything but endure.  Yellow Dick encouraged any and all to play with the scars.  Again made to stand on his own, hands still behind his back, Reek suffered strange hands, dirty ones, calloused ones that violated his most humiliating wound._

_"_ I brought a friend to help me today.  "Would you like to meet her you sick excuse for a man?"Theon stepped back slightly to reveal a sight that made Yellow Dick's eyes widen in both appreciation and fear.  A lovely woman all in red, her brilliant cloak seemed to make her almost float closer.  Even her red hair was almost all but hidden behind her hood, but her eyes, brilliant jewels, lovely, but empty.  With a shaking voice, the prisoner almost seemed to be pleading with her.  _"_ I know who you are, what you are!  Are you going to burn me?  Is that it, gonna turn me into a fucking candle?  I am from the North, I deserve a proper death sentence then!  Not this!  Not to burn!"  Giving a very small meaningless smile, Melissandre approached Yellow Dick and seemed to examine him.  "No, I am not here to burn you.  Even my God would not sully himself with such as you, you have no real soul to give him, do you?  But you are very sick.  How are you feeling these days?  Not well, I imagine."

Moving to stand beside her, Theon gave a mocking sympathetic look to Yellow Dick.  "You have always looked pretty terrible, but you really do look like you are very sick.  She is right.  I think you might even be dying...really slowly."  Melisandre touched the man where his liver was located and then smirked when he tried to pull away.  "Do not fear my touch.  I just want to talk to you, right now.   I swear by all the Gods, your false ones as well as my real true one.  Listen carefully, this is where your liver is.  It is an organ you cannot live without.  Yours has become so ill with drink it has gone to rot.  That will kill you and it will be slow and horrifyingly painful."  In a clear voice, using words that were simple, she described the worst of how Dick will slowly die in agony.  As she listed the symptoms that he already has that will worsen and mentioned other even more horrific symptoms , he paled.  By the time the Red Woman finished speaking, Yellow Dick was visibly shaken.  _"_ So why do you care?  Do you plan on just watching it, maybe rub yourself to it or something, you sick bitch?"

Jon gave Yellow Dick a harsh slap to his head then kicked his legs out.  "You will not speak to a Lady like that ever again, hear me, filth?"  Without another word, Theon walked over to the fallen man and gave a sharp kick into the damaged liver.  Yellow Dick let out a strangled cry of agony, then passed out with the pain of it.  While he was limp and graying out, Jon and Theon quickly tied him between two posts.  When the man finally came to again and could focus, he was spread eagle, unable to move except to writhe.  Only his neck and head were able to move freely.  Theon was holding a large, freshly sharpened blade, and he slowly removed his victim's clothing.  Yellow Dick strained, pulled, wriggled but was helpless to stop anything Theon did.  He cursed, threatened, even spit, but Theon ignored it all, only stepping back when the man was naked.

Grabbing the man by his greasy hair, Theon forced Dick to look at him, just as Ramsay loved to do to his victims.  _"Now, I would hold very still if I were you, I am trying to help you.  Truly, you cannot wish to suffer the death that you were just told of.  So I am going to relieve you of it."_ With a smile that made Jon shiver and turn away, Theon very gently traced the knife over the now swollen area where the offending organ was.  The Red Woman stood closer again and began to give Theon instructions.  By the time Yellow Dick had figured out what was really happening, Jon had already thrown up quietly in the bushes.  While Melissandre gave calm directions, Theon carved into the man, very carefully.  Yellow Dick screamed as loud and long as he could, then he begged.  He died only moments before Theon had completely removed the corrupted liver.  Allowing the organ to fall with a plop, Theon cut the ties to let the dead man fall onto his own liver.

Melissandre had kept her word and did not burn Yellow Dick while he was still living.  As they all stood watching the vile man become bone and ash, Jon said weakly, "Theon, I don't think I can take much more of this.  I may not be a Stark nor a Crow anymore, but torture, even deserved, it is taking something out of me."  Tears stood in his eyes and his face was whiter than the snow.  Theon nodded and tried to offer what comfort he could by touching Jon's arm.  Jon knew what it cost Theon to allow physical contact and it helped.  But not quite enough.  "I am sorry, Theon, I cannot do this anymore.  Not like this."  As Jon walked away, Melissandre said to Theon, "He just needs rest and some time.  Jon is going against all he has ever been taught to help you with this.  If nothing else ever lets you believe in his true friendship and loyalty, remember this.  Remember what he has gone through to make you well." Nodding, Theon tried to swipe away his bitter tears and responded.  "I must finish this at any cost.  For my own sanity, I have to finish this.  Three more to go and then...then..."  It did not matter if his sentence faltered and ended, both of them knew what would happen after the three last victims here.  It would be time for Theon to face his ultimate nightmare, Ramsay Bolton.  Somehow, Theon will hunt down the hunter himself.


	10. The Dreadfort Maester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the times that the Maester has been witness and sometimes accomplice to Ramsay's crimes, he is now accountable for. Jeyne and Theon will do more than strip him of his authority as a maester. Gods help him, because his victims are now his judges and they have as little mercy as he did for them.

Asha gave another forceful push at the old man who was having trouble walking through the snow and ice.  His graying face had a look of dignified anger, hiding his fear well, a trick he learned at Dreadfort.  By the time he served the Boltons at Winterfell, he was well versed in hiding any personal thoughts or feelings.  Of course, Roose had told him twice before in that soft deadly tone that he was welcome to leave their service.  Without any fear of retribution, but he would be forced to tell the Grand Maesters of his, well, interests.  So they had an unspoken deal going.  The maester never questioned the work he was given by Roose or Ramsay and they never asked about what he did in his personal time.  So when the elderly healer saw Theon and Jeyne standing with the priestess in a clearing, he drew his pretenses even closer.  With a voice of a trembling helpless elderly man, that was truly insulted and not nearly shitting himself in terror.  All those eyes, shiny and flat, judging him, oh, he knew this was the end, he just did not know yet how bad it would be.

"How dare you do this to me?  I am no mere brute to be tortured!  I can only be judged by my peers and you must-" Melissandre's sharp words cut off the old man's and clearly cut through the frosted air.  "You are no healer.  Perhaps when you were young, there may have been a point where you were.  But I doubt you ever possessed the skill to truly heal anyone. I have heard of your healing skills as well as your despicable hobbies." In a sudden movement, the priestess came closer and ripped his chain off to lay in the snow.  The man tried to make sounds of outrage but he was choking on trepidation now and the cold seeped into his old bones. He tried to back away and Asha put a heavy hand on his shoulder, clenching tightly.  Jeyne slowly began to move towards him, her face pale with anger, with remembrance and her voice was hoarse with fury.  "You..you...monster.  Just as guilty as Ramsay himself and you know it!  I know it and Theon knows it!"  She deliberately stepped on the chain, grinding it further into dirty ice and snow.  "Don't even try to deny it!"  she hissed in such venom, he fell back into Asha again.  "I had no choice, Lady Arya!  I did as I was bid, the same as you!"  Her hand came around with a crack against the grizzled face.  "My name is not Arya, it is Jeyne! Jeyne Poole!  I will personally cut your tongue out if you ever call me that again!"

 _Reaching up with bloodstained hands, blood was just everywhere and she stunk of it.  It was leaking between her legs, it was coming from her fingers, raw without nails, dribbling from swollen lips.  She reached up from the pallet towards the maester and whispered for him to please help her.  His face was impassive, his hands impersonal and he swiped at her eventually with annoyance._   _"Oh, stop it, crying and whining, it could be so much worse, just ask that wretched creature!  At least you still have all your fingers and toes!  At least you are not hunted like Lord Ramsay's whores,so stop being pitiful!  You wish for better treatment from your husband, be a dutiful wife and give him children.  Learn to please him, amuse him however he wishes and stop giving him cause to hurt you.  I am treating your injuries, I will stop your bleeding but it will not please your Lord if I relieved your pain.  You need pain, women only learn through pain and careful instruction...like animals.  Now be quiet and let me finish here, only ten more stitches to do, if you squirm, I swear I will rip them out and start over!"_

_Cradling her broken arm, hobbling on her swollen ankle, it was a sad sight, this broken bride.  Reek, it was Reek, not Theon,not a man who could save her, but a filthy, maddened slave that was nearly falling under her weight.  Ramsay had a bad hunt, the maid had fallen and broken her own neck, before he caught her.  Lord Ramsay with a bad temper was a terrifying sight and since he was denied his pleasure,someone must pay.  As soon as he had flung open the door, throwing his boots across the room, she began to cry.  Jeyne had been taking her bath, Reek, her lowly chamber maid was gently washing the hair that Ramsay had not yanked out yet.  A wicked grin had appeared on Ramsay's face, here was his pet and wife.  They would pay for the maid's panicked stupidity.   And they did, oh they paid in full and then some.  Reek was whimpering, unable to stop, bone peeking out of his skinned hands.  Both of them tried to ignore the huge growing red stain on the back of Reek's breeches.  They tried to ignore the missing toe on Jeyne's left foot and both pretended they could walk with tattered dignity.  When they entered the too hot chamber of the Maester, they could hear the small cries and both pretended they did not see what they saw.  Blank eyes watched in misery as the Maester stood up and yanked down his robes.  Sighing with annoyance and utterly no shame, he attached a restraint onto the boy on his bed.  Then chastised both Reek and Arya for setting off Ramsay, for disturbing the private time he was entitled to.  The whole time he roughly treated the grievous wounds, they pretended not to see the writhing bundle, tiny bird like wrists and ankles tied to bed posts.  Reek had to bend over the table, a candle held way too close over his ruined body.  The maester actually made remarks to his victim while stitching the inside of Reek's most intimate parts.  "Look here, boy, stop crying and raise your head to see this!  If you are naughty, keep fighting, this could happen to you!"_

"I am sickened by the mere sight of you!  Just seeing you makes me wish to vomit!  Theon, this one is mine to punish."  Jeyne's voice was hard now, cold, colder than the ground and the bitter wind buffeting them.  Theon said nothing, his tears were freezing onto his still thin face.  He could not take the memories, nor the shame of seeing and not helping those boys.  Why are so many boys, dead, or molested laying on his soul, it is too heavy to bear.  Nodding, Theon turns away, unable to speak, haunted and stumbles to his knees, weeping for the ghosts of so many.  Jeyne and Melissandre had only focus on this despicable man who should, could, would and must pay for his crimes. The former maester did not crumble until he saw that Jeyne had taken care to get the exact type of restraints he used to have.  Blind and deaf to the pleas as she was then Jeyne helped Asha tie the old man between the trees.  These trees that are blood stained, that have seen more horror and vengeance then in battles fought over time here.  Once the man was secured, Asha walked over to her brother and knelt beside him.  Saying nothing, not touching, Asha comforted him the only way she knew how, by silently keeping vigil. Eventually, Theon turned with deadened, red eyes and watched justice.  Asha did not normally watch Theon's vengeance, she would usually walk or look away.  Not this time, she heard of the monstrous things this vile beast has done.  Those boys could not be saved, but she could at least watch and know the man paid.  Side by side, in silent judgement, the siblings watched as Jeyne used a knife to cut off the robes.  The naked man was wrinkled, shriveled and disgusting, Jeyne made sure to tell him that.  

Leaning close, her nose wrinkled in disgust, Jeyne whispered to him.  "I have been learning about healing as well.  And about many other things, things you never even heard or dreamed of.  Oh, I know, being a woman I am too stupid to really comprehend things.  Like an animal, I should learn through pain and fear, however, I have found another way to learn.  Let me show you some of the things I have discovered."  With blank expressions, Theon and Asha watched Jeyne rub a liquid all over the sagging, bluish skin.  "I know you are cold right now, but you won't be very soon, I promise.  This liquid is special and it will warm you up.  I recall you telling a victim that, as that poor child cried, you climbed on him, animal that you are, telling him you will warm him right up."  Jeyne sneered, unable to help the tears that rolled down her cheeks.  "I laid there, broken bones, unable to save him, forced to hear everything.  So feel this and know that this is only a portion of what you deserve for what you have done."  It took a moment, but then he began to writhe and scream, much like the boys used to.  Just like Jeyne and Reek would while he roughly, with no compassion would set their bones or stitch them.  His skin went from blue to red, then began to blister and he begged, pleaded with her to end it.  Only when he was hoarse and could no longer even remain conscious did they relent.

Quickly, Melissandre rubbed some of his skin with snow to soothe the worst of the burned areas, some where the skin had gone to black.  This roused him and he groaned in misery.  "Admit to your crimes and I will end your agony." Jeyne spoke in a hard voice.  "For all Seven Gods, what do you want to hear?  That I enjoyed the company of young boys?  There, I did."  he said in a weak querulous tone.   Smiling with utterly no mirth, Jeyne shook her head.  "No, you will not make it sound so simple, as if it were naught more than a fancy.  You will say it and then tell us what you did with the boys when you were bored of them.  When they finally were broken, what did you do with them then?  Say it or I shall get new potions with worse symptoms, you piece of filth!"  The man was desperate, in terrible pain and fear, but his pride was still there.  He tried to evade the words she wanted to hear, he tried to say it in such hidden ways.  This only enraged Jeyne so she pulled out a different vial and simply flung a few drops upon his shriveled penis.  The maester threw his head back and a howl tore from him.  Theon whimpered, a small tortured sound, not in empathy, but in memories of his own.  Tendrils of smoke rose among the snow flying about and the drops had eaten through the soft flesh, leaving black holes.  Jeyne made a move as if to throw the rest at his face and the man gave in. 

 **FINE, I WILL TELL YOU!  YOU BITCH, YOU HEARTLESS FEMALE, YES, YES, I LOVED TO TAKE THEM!  I WOULD FIND POOR MOTHERS WITH SICK BOYS, TELL THEM I WOULD TAKE THE BOY BECAUSE HE WOULD DIE SOON!  THEN I HEALED THEM AND USED THEM. I FUCKED THEM, I MADE THEM SUCK ME AND I WOULD BITE, PINCH AND HURT THEM.  I LOVED IT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?  I LOVED THE BEGGING, CRYING AND STRUGGLING, I LIKED THEM WITH SOME FIGHT.  WHEN THEY GLAZED OVER, IT GOT BORING, WHEN THEY JUST GAVE UP, I GOT BORED!  SO I USED THEM FOR EXPERIMENTS!** **I WOULD GIVE THEM WOUNDS AND SEE HOW LONG IT TOOK TO HEAL!  USING DIFFERENT METHODS I WOULD CUT THEM OPEN AND SEE HOW THEIR BODIES WOULD WORK!  I LEARNED NEW WAYS OF HEALING, LEARNED OF NEW DISEASES THROUGH THEM.  WHEN THEY BECAME TOO WEAK, I KILLED THEM IF THEY DID NOT DIE ON THEIR OWN. I WOULD SMOTHER THEM, IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU YET!?"**

Jeyne nodded and with a look of fierce hatred, sickened to her soul, she nodded.  "Yes, that is enough now.  Thank you for admitting your crimes.  Now you can pay for them."  With Melissandre's assistance, she forced the vile man to swallow a whole vial of poison.  Holding onto the priestess, gripping her hand tightly for strength, Jeyne watched as the man turned purple.  Theon and Asha watched as his eyes bulged and froth burst from his mouth, blood poured from his nose.  No one moved or spoke until he was dead, some short time later.  As Asha cut the dead man from the restraints, her brother walked very slowly, head down, a hobble more than a walk,really.  He went past the ladies, past the corpse and disappeared into the swirling white.  This was Jeyne's kill, her turn for revenge and Theon admired her for it.  However, he still had two more to go and it was getting heavy all of this.  So tired and cold, even after sleeping under furs, next to a fire, so tired and cold.  As he staggered back towards the quarters he shared with Jon, he whispered to himself.  "Theon.  My name is Theon and it has no rhyme to it.  Just a name but it is my name and no one shall take it away again."  By the time he entered the warmth and safety of the new chamber Jon was gifted with by Stannis, Theon almost believed it was true.  But there was a tiny whisper, tiny so small it was barely audible in the wind.  Reek.  Weak.  Meek.  No, he was Theon and there was no rhyming to it.  It was his name, his own name and no one shall take it again.  Even as the wind whispered that taunt, Theon huddled into furs and repeated himself.  Over and over as if it were a rhyme or a game.  He was Theon.  It was his name.  No one shall take it again.  And the wind whispered, Reek.


	11. Bolton Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha delivers important news concerning the capture of Roose and Ramsay Bolton. As expected, the news is not met with joy, but some trepidation.

Asha walked into the tower, her legs heavy for some reason today.  No, she knew why, because the news she was about to deliver was heavy and light all at once.  It has become a daily ritual for Jon and Theon to join the ladies for tea.  It helped Jeyne and Theon relearn how to socialize, if left on their own, they would rarely speak or look at another person.  In spite of time, in spite of the intense revenges they have taken, they are still too weak.  Asha was afraid how they would react to her news today.  However, she was a Greyjoy, even it it was not a very popular name to have right now, even it was one her brother has forsaken.  They WERE the children of Balon Greyjoy and must not shirk from difficult tasks.  So she entered the room but before speaking, took a second to enjoy the rare sight of Theon smiling at some jest Jeyne had whispered.  Jon looked up to hail her forward and his words died.  He knew from her face, they all did and the room was silent now.

Lifting her chin, Asha made it as simple and brutal as her father would have.  "The Boltons have been taken.  Father and son both, many of Stannis's men died so they could be taken alive.  The beasts are being dragged like dogs on chains back here as we speak."  Nodding towards Jon, who had gone pale that they had Roose, the man who murdered his brother, Asha said, "His Grace said you may personally take the head of Roose Bolton for his crimes against the North."  A chair clattered backwards as Theon stood fast, his breathing and words panicked.  "How many men and how many chains on Ramsay?  They have to be careful, they cannot take enough precautions, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know!!!!!"  Wringing his hands together, he managed to stop speaking, only to whimper instead.  It was as if they all could watch Theon melt away, leaving only Reek behind to bear the fear.  Lurching forwards, Jeyne ran, she just flew across the room and for a horrific second, they all thought she might jump out the window.  It was not her target however, the sharpened dagger that Asha had given her.  She kept it on the shelf in Melisandre's room and she clenched it tightly now.  It will not leave her side until her husband was dead.  No one would have dared argue that point with her.

"Calm yourselves and finish your tea, before it cools too much."  All turned to stare with incredulous looks at the priestess, who was still sitting.  Arching an eyebrow, she looked at them all each in turn.  "It will take time for the Bolton Beasts to be brought here.  Do you all plan to run screaming in panic until they show?  How tiring that would be and foolish.  Theon and Jeyne, he will be unable to ever injure your physical selves again.  Whether he hurts you both another way is up to you now.  Seems pointless to allow a prisoner that kind of control and power over free folks, doesn't it?  Come drink your tea. Now."  Like puppets, Theon thought bitterly, as long as someone orders us, we obey.  "No, thank you, My Lady.  I am no longer wanting tea. If you will please excuse me, I would like to be alone for a while."  With a stiff bow, Theon left, his limp deeper than ever.


	12. Ben and Myranda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kennel master and the sadistic whore find themselves in a hunt of their own.  
> Melisandre forces Jon to agree to a rather intense method to possibly heal Theon before Ramsay shows.

Ben said nothing, he couldn't, not with his jaw crushed the way it was.  Theon had to seen to that with a hammer the second Ben had tried to utter a single word. 

**DOGS BARK AND WHINE, YOU LITTLE COCKSUCKER!  THEY DON'T SPEAK, DO THEY?  ONE MORE WORD OUT OF THAT MOUTH OF YOURS AND YOU'LL WEAR THAT MUZZLE TILL YOU STARVE TO DEATH!**

_Even being forced to act like a dog was a mercy compared to that cell, but Ben was relentless.  He always found a reason to give Reek, the worst dog of all, beatings that left him nearly senseless.  Reek learned fast to never speak near Ben, to act like the cringing little dirty bitch that it amused the man to see.  Most of the time, Reek was unable to get past the dogs to food, Ben did nothing to help him.  Eventually, Reek learned to beg and demean himself to the Boys, to Ramsay in order to recieve any scraps._   _On the rare times when weather or important matters kept Ramsay or the others from seeking out Reek for amusement, Ben would call to him._   _He would keep hold of that menacing strap while instructing Reek to lick him, suck him until he came all over the stinking pet's face._   _Reek would go about cleaning up the kennels for Ben, his face itching and drying with white streaks, mixed with dung.  Ben would point this out to every passer by so they could all have a good laugh and sneer at the pitiful disgusting dog._

"This is not your kennel anymore, Ben.  These dogs obey me now, but I think they will like the taste of you.  So let us see how fast you can run, just like a desperate bitch, Ben.  Run for your life, let us see how far you get before they rip you to shreds"  Ben gave a strangled sound, then stood up, he started to shamble forward.  Theon simply watched and gave a bitter laugh.  "Don't worry, Ben, I will be fair about it.  Take your time, get those legs working again.  Run when you are ready." 

Myranda stood there, shivering, still wearing only tattered hunting dress she had been taken in.  Gracefully, with huge tear filled eyes, she knelt before Theon and tried to save her life.  "Please, My Lord, I had no choice, you understand I could never have disobeyed Ramsay!  He made me do those vile things!  I am just an innocent woman, if I did not obey, what would he have done to me?  I can be yours if you want, I can do anything you wish, anything at all, please!"  With a bitter smile, Theon wryly responded to the fake bitch at his feet.    "What could you ever do for me, Myranda?  Thanks to you and your Lord, I don't exactly have anything for you to suck or fuck, do I?"  "Then..then sell me as a slave, a whore to anyone you wish!  Beat me if it will amuse you, give me to Jeyne as her maid forever!  Don't hunt me please!  You are not like him, you are not like Ramsay, not a cruel beast, please!"  Theon leaned down and spoke softly, "But you are just like him, just like Lord Ramsay.  I remember, Myranda, you have not a merciful bone in your whole lovely body.  Anyone I gave you to, would be manipulated, perhaps even killed by you.  You cannot deny what you are, sadistic whore.  I was there, I know exactly who and what you are."

**OH POOR MAN, WHAT HAS BEEN DONE TO YOU?  I KNOW, I CAN TELL HOW MUCH PAIN YOU ARE IN.  I AM SORRY THAT RAMSAY MADE ME TRICK YOU LIKE THAT.  BUT HERE, LOOK WHAT I HAVE BROUGHT YOU, LORD THEON.  JUST A FEW SIPS OF WATER, NOT MUCH BUT YOU SEEMED SO THIRSTY THAT I JUST HAD TO HELP.  DRINK WHILE YOU CAN, LORD THEON.  OH, WAIT, YOU ARE REEK NOW, AREN'T YOU?  BUT YOU DRANK WATER FOR THEON GREYJOY, I SHALL HAVE TO INFORM RAMSAY OF COURSE.  STUPID CREATURE, SO EASILY TRICKED, AREN'T YOU?  I SHALL GO FETCH LORD RAMSAY NOW, I SHOULDN'T KEEP CRYING IF I WERE YOU, THAT IS WASTING YOUR TEARS.  POINTLESS TO CRY UNTIL YOUR MASTER IS HERE TO SEE IT.**

_Ramsay would always laugh at Myranda's tricks then he would make his pet scream and bleed.  While Reek would suffer a flaying, Myranda would sit on his face, forcing Reek to pleasure her.  She loved to come to his agony as much as Ramsay did and Myranda was helpful in always coming up with creative ways to hurt him.  To trick him and make Ramsay offer even worse torments just to appease his whore.  Reek hated her, feared her, only slightly less than he feared and hated Ramsay.  He was not her only victim, so many other servants or whores that she felt jealous of would find themselves hunted.  Only once did Ramsay ever deny this vicious bitch a death.  One time Myranda was angry because Reek accidentally splattered blood from himself on her new dress during a whipping.  Reek sobbed and licked the bottom of his Master's boots, demeaned himself in ways he did not even know was possible.  In the end, Ramsay told Myranda that he found his pet too amusing and submissive to kill.  Reek was so grateful, so grateful to his loving Lord that he began to show true affection.  Thanks to the whore, Reek discovered how to cling to his abusive Master for comfort and security.  For that one crime alone, Myranda needed to suffer, needed to die.  
_

Theon held the bow and arrows with delight, thanks to Jon and the maester, he could shoot again.  With the ominous command of run, Theon trained his arrow on |Ben and Myranda as they staggered desperately into the woods.  Ben had more injuries done while in the icy cell and was caught fairly quickly.  Even so, Theon allowed the dogs to play before finally giving the order for them to rip him up.  Myranda could hear the wrenching screams amid the snarling of feeding dogs, and she ran faster.  Whenever she slowed down, an arrow would seem to fly from nowhere, sometimes catching in her flesh, other times as just a warning.  Heaving, panting, crawling now, she was done for and knew it.  Myranda waited for the last arrow, or for the rending of canine teeth, but then a surprising miracle happened.  In front of her, flowing white cloth, a white cloak that seemed to wink with crimson underneath.  Jeyne stood there and leaned down, holding a hand out to the desperate whore.  "I have taken a new life, Myranda and I must forgive those who transgressed against me.  So here, take my hand.  This might be the last time anyone ever bothers to assist you."  The words were calm but not at all like the cringing, weeping girl Myranda knew.  Regardless, with true relief, knowing she can manipulate this girl again, she took the hand.  Standing up, Myranda said nothing, as the knife plunged into her chest.  "I forgive you Myranda.  I will give you the peace of a fast death.  Instead of letting Theon have the dogs rip you apart."

When Theon came upon Myranda's body and Jeyne still holding the bloody knife, he simply shrugged.  His eyes seemed blank, he seemed to not really be present and Jeyne was concerned.   He did not speak but walked away, leaving the carnage behind him, as if nothing mattered.  Jeyne called to him and he ignored her, she tried to follow him but he still ignored her.  Finally, as they neared the courtyard, she caught up and grabbed his arm. 

**DON'T EVER TOUCH ME! EVER!  He flung Jeyne into the dirt and ran, a shambling mockery of a man.  Jon and Melisandre watched this display, while Asha helped Jeyne to her feet, trying to give excuses for her brother's behavior.  Turning to Jon, the priestess said, now do you believe in my skills?  let me try at least, true, it could backfire, but if this doesn't work it won't matter.  Once Ramsay sees him, Theon will either be Reek again, possibly forever, or he may turn into his own nightmare.  Theon as Reek is a tragedy...Theon as a person like Ramsay...that would be horrific.**


	13. Reek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon is deeply suspicious of Melisandre's idea of using magic to help him. Yet he submits to it and comes face to face with his deepest horrors.

"I do not understand the point of this.  Why should I drink drugged tea?  I am not of your beliefs, I do not use magic and I don't need another fucking in my mind!"  Theon snarled, tightly clutching himself around the middle.  The steaming orange tea sat on the table before him, the other side of the table was Melisandre.  "Listen carefully, this might be the only way for you to face Ramsay.  You cannot become a raging beast nor can you stay a cringing slave.  You become either of those things and regardless, Lord Ramsay Bolton wins.  I swear to you this is not going to make you obey anyone nor is it going to change your beliefs.  All it will do is allow you to go inside of your own soul.  It will allow you to truly see yourself, to find the peace, the balance that hides within you.  I will be here the whole time, you will not see me, but if you call out, I will answer.  You will hear my voice and know you are safe."  "You swear to me that you will stay here, you will not abandon me.  What if..could this drive me insane?  What if I cannot come back?"  "You will, I promise it."  After a whimper of fear, Theon grabbed the cup and drank the tea.

_Theon blinked and then shivered, it was so cold here.  Bare stone walls and a mud packed floor, no fire or torches, yet somehow he could see just fine.  He could see that there was another person in this tiny room with him. Beginning to panic he cried out Melisandre's name and then he heard her rich voice, as if from a distance.  "You are safe, Theon, no one here can hurt you."   "But, there is someone else here, not you, someone."   "Then perhaps you should ask the person who they are, Theon?"  The figure shifted and seemed to fold in upon itself, before suddenly scuttling further away against the wall.  "Who...who are you?" asked Theon, the answer already hurting, killing his heart.  "Reek.  I am Reek.  You are Ramsay's enemy.  I am his Reek."  Came the weak response, as the bones shifted uneasily.  Theon wanted to beg him not to turn, he couldn't face it yet.  But the creature did turn. All that long matted hair, the bulging eyes, the skeleton with rotted meat that forgot what it felt like to be whole.  Theon screamed in horror, throwing himself backwards, clawing mindlessly at the wall.  Reek was too broken to take anymore tricks and simply repeated his name.  He rhymed over and over, hunched down while Theon tried to maintain his sanity.  
_

_It took a moment before either of the tormented halves could truly hear and understand Melisandre's words.  "You are both safe, you cannot hurt each other and no one can come in to hurt you.  I swear it, you are both safe.  Reek and Theon are just one person, you cannot keep fighting against each other.  You must face the fears together, you must speak and find a balance."  Whimpering, Reek crept further into a corner but he was not rhyming anymore.  Theon was no longer screaming but was fighting panic.  "I..I don't like to think of you..it hurts to remember things, please leave now, leave me alone."  Begged the broken puppet, eyes shining with terror, with pain, only Ramsay ruled here.  Theon sobbed and then could only whisper, "I am so sorry.  Sorry for what he has done to you."  Reek peeked up at Theon with a confused look.  "Sorry for which one?"   Staring down in confusion himself, Theon said he did not understand.  Reek scuttled slightly closer and said very slowly this time, "Which He are you sorry for?  Which one?"  "That makes no sense, Ramsay is the only one that made you, that made me into you!" Yelled Theon frustrated._

_A harsh barking sound that Theon realized with horror, was Reek trying to laugh.  "No, not true.  Master only finished the creation.  You know the one who started it." **No, he won't do this and it scares the shit out of him, the piss out of him in fact, he is here with himself who HAS pissed and shit himself. and it is too much, let him out, please let me out i cannot do this it is too much please out let me out please i cannot do this  
**_

fingers like bones, like almost death, like flaying knives, tracing, touching, gently but oh, just just like, but no that is not what these fingers are trying to remind him, and then it hit hard, so hard as if a punch from Ramsay, from Master, no worse worse than that worse than Ramsay is not possible it does not exist does it no of course it ended with Master so it started with that first punch, oh that large fist and the words words words

**YOU PUKING LITTLE CRYING SHIT, YOU CANNOT BE MY SON!  LOOK AT YOU CRYING, WHAT ARE YOU A LITTLE GIRL?  PULL DOWN YOUR BREECHES, LET'S SEE IF YOU REALLY ARE A GIRL?  NO, IT IS A TINY COCK BUT THAT IS A COCK, SO ACT LIKE A BOY NOT A GIRL.  STOP CRYING!  BEND OVER, LITTLE PANSY, KEEP THOSE BREECHES AROUND YOUR ANKLES, YOU WON'T SIT FOR A MONTH!  YOU WANT TO CRY , WANT TO SCREAM LIKE SOME WHORE, THEN HERE WILL BE A GOOD REASON FOR IT!  I AM GLAD THEY ARE TAKING YOU AWAY, THEON, YOU ARE USELESS.  BEST HOPE TO KEEP THEM HAPPY, IN THE NORTH I HEAR SOME MEN LIKE A WEEPING HALF GIRL...GET AWAY FROM HERE, FILTH.**

"My father started it."  Theon said numbly then Reek nodded, whimpered, "And Ramsay finished it."  "But the middle, that was on me.  I made the choices, I allowed the boys to die.  I destroyed everything, if I had not taken Winterfell, Ramsay would never have seen us.  This would have never happened."  "And so you did what you were taught.  Your father taught you to blame yourself, to never achieve anything, to always think wrong.  That led you to Ramsay.  He saw the guilt, the shame and he used it.  You let him because it was easy to accept abuse.  It was the same fear all over again.  Master taught us that we could not make choices, and that was easier than the pain.  He took away our only shield, the one weapon we thought we had.  As if fucking had somehow fixed things anyway.  Then he took the name away and then...it was easier.  If Reek is all there is, then Theon did not exist.  Then there is no thinking, no guilt or shame left, just what Master needs and wants.

_Theon and Reek knelt face to face, almost nose to nose.  They breathed the terror of memories together and both cried for different monsters.  '"Balon Greyjoy is dead to me.  Ironborn are no longer my family.  I have betrayed them utterly and completely.  I am only Theon Turncloak now."  "No, Reek did that, I had to, Master is kind but you have to obey always.  There was no choice, Reek rhymes with weak and meek."   "He is coming here soon, we must face him."  Another harsh bark of laughter and Reek shook his head.  "No, no not Reek, never ever.  Master sees Reek and his pet will grovel, will go to his nasty smelly stomach and beg.  Theon must face Ramsay, not Reek."  Theon grabbed the thin face and traced the delicate bones as he quietly spoke, forcing eye contact.  "But I cannot do this all alone, Reek.  You will help me, you will not hide gibbering deep down while I face our worst fucking nightmare alone.  Do you hear me?  I want to hear that you understand me, Reek."  And in the blank terror of Reek's eyes, Theon saw himself, the shark grin, the intense rage and he saw **RAMSAY BOLTON**.      _

 

_OH PLEASE, NO MORE I CANNOT FEEL THIS SEE THIS DO THIS IT IS RIPPING MY FUCKING HEAD APART PLEASE JUST MAKE THIS STOP NOW. FUCK RAMSAY, FUCK BALON, FUCK THEON, FUCK REEK, JUST LET IT ALL BURN AWAY!  FINE FINE FINE, I WAS ARROGANT, I WAS STUPID AND HOW MUCH LONGER DO I PAY FOR IT?  THERE IS ONLY ANGER AND FEAR, I HAVE NO ROOM LEFT FOR ANYTHING ELSE!  WHAT IS THERE?  HOW THE FUCK IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP EITHER OF US?_

_Reek simply watched Theon rant and rave, he was patient, this was taught by Ramsay, he knew how to wait.  As soon as the anguished man stopped shouting, Reek answered calmly and quietly.  "What your father did to you was wrong.  What Ramsay did to us was wrong.  Both were full of anger and maybe some fear too...it spilled all over us.  We cannot change it, it has happened.  But perhaps we can stop spilling over on another, because if Ramsay wins, we will either be Reek or a beast.  Then we have become our own nightmare still, but just a different one."_

_Theon sat quietly for a moment then said, "But there must be justice, he deserves vengeance, you know that.  what he did to me..to you...."  Reek shivered and said, "Reek could never be brave like that.  I could never hurt my Master."  "You won't have to.  We shall do this together.  You shall forgive him and offer comfort as you want to.  And I will make sure that Ramsay knows what he really is."  Nose to nose, eye to eye, mangled hands held stronger ones, both had matching stumps.   In fact, everything seemed to match as if a broken puzzle had finally found the right piece.  The melding together was painful, almost has bad as a Father/Master punishment, but it was good too.  Even though Ramsay had taught Reek all about how pleasure and pain go together, in spite of how many times Theon had found similar feelings himself...this was blinding, aching, amazing white blazing **SELF.**_


	14. The Leech Lord, Roose Bolton, Traitor of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boltons are brought back to Stannis's camp in chains. First to pay for his crimes is Roose Bolton, unless he can talk his way out of losing his head to Jon Snow.

Everyone came out to watch the Bolton Beasts dragged in chains before King Stannis.  Forced to their knees, covered in filth and chains, yet danger still seemed to emanate from both of them.  Roose was like a piece of rock, nothing seemed to upset him, his eyes were unconcerned for his own death or for his son's.  He spoke with quiet dignity and gave not a bit of reaction that Jon Snow will be taking his head for him.  Ramsay was the opposite of his father, he raged, he frothed with fury and it took four  men to keep him on his knees.  Stannis got tired of hearing the savage curse and gibber in demented rage, he ordered the man dragged away to a cell for the time being.  Only after Ramsay had been taken out of sight and hearing, did two figures begin to creep closer from the shadows.  Jeyne and Theon held hands tightly as they timidly approached.  "I demand a trial, Your Grace!  You have no cause other than our taking Winterfell, a ruin we simply tried to restore.  What have I done but protect the North as I had been demanded to do.  Demanded of a King, Your Grace.  I understand that you have changed our politics again, fine, then you are the new King.  I simply acted as the Warden of the North.  What crimes can I lose my head to this traitor Crow for?"

 With a voice thick with hatred and disgust, Jon answered.  "You murdered my brother in cold blood, at the Frey Wedding!  You arranged for the death of my mother, defiled my brother's body, killed countless Northern men.  You are a traitor to the very people you claimed to protect!"  "Is that so, Jon Snow?  Where were you, I assumed you were on the Wall during the death of your brother.  Where were you when your family all died around you?  You were not there, so show me some witnesses.  I have that right, unlike you bastard, I am a Lord, I have the right to face my accusers and to justice.  Your Grace, can this man bring forth a single witness from that crime I have been accused of?"  Snarling, Jon drew his sword and headed for the smooth talking vile man, when Stannis bade him to halt.  "As much as it pains me to say it, Lord Bolton is correct.  Give me some evidence to justify the beheading."  "Anyone who was there is dead or on the run, Your Grace!  The most we have are accounts told by the soldiers!"  Jon hollered in frustration and fury.

"No, there are others, Your Grace."  Roose saw Theon Greyjoy with Jeyne Poole come closer and just the slightest flicker of fear showed.  "We can both attest to how many times Lord Bolton had told his stories.  We can name every man, servant and whore that heard him as well."  Said Jeyne with a stare as hard as Roose's own.  "We can tell you how many stitches it took for the wolf head to stay on Robb's neck." Theon strangled out, tears falling, barely able to stand, the memories drowning him, the fear taking him.  Jeyne held tight so Theon would not run away and she continued what he could no longer say.  "As the slave and the wife of his son, we saw and heard many things.  So many crimes they have bragged of, so many we personally witnessed and I would love to tell you all of it, Your Grace."

Sensing this may take quite a long while, Stannis ordered that Roose be brought inside the main tower.  With the man chained in a chair before Stannis, before his peers but most importantly, before his accusers.  Roose was every inch the calm lord again, he stared at Jeyne and Theon, refusing to give any emotion, any quarter.  For the first time this did not intimidate them, he was used to the pair cringing before him, with fear and obedience.  Now they stood tall, ready to list every reason that a bastard should chop off this Lord's head. 


	15. A Lord's Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose Bolton faces justice and Ramsay waits to face his victims.

Lord Roose Bolton did indeed have his fair trial.  As Theon and Jeyne spoke, others came forward as well.  Whores, servants and even former soldiers came forward to testify against the Warden of the North.  The trial lasted until the next afternoon.  By early eve the Lord had his head on a block of stone, with Jon Snow standing over him.  Old Northern customs where adhered to and Roose spoke his final words of duty to his family and the North.  From a high up window, Ramsay watched his father's head fall to the dirt and he shed not a tear.  He had always wanted his father's approval but he could never have given nor earned love.  Even now at the end, Ramsay still just felt rage at having been caught.  His eyes tracked those down below and a fierce grin appeared on his face.  He knew that limping, quivering form anywhere, there was his disloyal bitch, Reek.  Sure enough, near him was that false wife of his, dressed like some fire fanatic.  Oh, he cannot wait to see them much closer.  Regardless of how his end came, he refused to let it happen until he saw his pets again.  It would happen, they would not be able to resist whatever pathetic closure they would seek.  Then he will show them how he does not even need to use pain at all to make sure they trembled forever.  Even once they take his head, Ramsay would haunt them.


	16. I Renounce You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne faces Ramsay for the last time.

**With Melisandre at her back, Jeyne entered the freezing room at the top of the ruined tower.  There was her worst nightmare, chained like a beast to the wall.  His wrists and ankles not just cuffed to the wall, but a chain between the length of each as well.  Ramsay saw her and gave a disgusted smirk. _"Seems you have lost your nose.  Leaving me made you very ugly.  Look at your hair, what you are wearing, it should also contain a veil.  You will make others sick with that face, wife."_   Without a word, Jeyne walked up to him and slapped his face, hard, several times.  Until he was spitting blood in her face and cursing.  _"I have given myself a new life.  Whether you rot in a cell or burn in a fire, I do not care.  I renounce you, I hate you, and now I shall forget you ever existed."_   WIth those cold words, Jeyne left, not allowing herself to sob until she was back out in the snow.  The tears seemed to freeze on her cheeks. _"It is done.  I have made him just a memory now."_ Melisandre gently reminded, _"Memories cannot hurt you or_** _**hold you unless you let them."  "I will never let that monster hurt me again.  He is forgotten now."** _


	17. Ramsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon decides to confront Ramsay on his own terms with no help. He watches Ramsay sleep and Reek remembers, oh he does!

The door opened quietly and it was like a ghost floated into the freezing room.  No chains rattled, only the deep breath of sleep was heard.  Ramsay was slumped, his arms and wrists attached to the wall by chains.  So he could not fully lay down, he more sat slumped over, head down.  Theon stood near the door and stared at his personal demon, his nightmare, here in the flesh finally, again.  He always knew it would be again, but Reek thought it would be him caught.  Never his Master in chains, unable to hurt or control him.  Even with bruises and cuts, the cut of his northern strength was glowing in sharp relief with the flickering torch light.  The longish brown hair was over his face.  Theon grinned and decided he liked that.  Reek always left his hair over his face to try to hide.  It was the only way to hide in fact.  Ramsay would never hide from anything, he would hate and gnash his teeth at the very thought.  Once Ramsay wakes, once that head comes up, the cold icy eyes will be there. They pierce through him, terrify him and the pain he wants to cause you is there.

 _Reek wants badly to whimper and run away, but Theon stands firm.  Watching, silent, sadly, this man is handsome enough.  Theon had liked boys and girls.  While he was tossing up Ros's skirts, he was coaxing Robb into forbidden games in the woods.  Theon never felt anything but fear and pain at this man's hands.  Reek though, he does remember that his Master enjoyed learning that he had liked boys too.  That allowed him to find that spot inside his pet and then no matter how degrading it was.  Regardless if Master was fucking him in front of everyone there, all those leers and eyes full of sadistic lust.  He would order Reek to come and the pet would wail, coming loud, painfully hard for all to see.  Master would paw and claw at the ruined place between Reek's legs.  Or he would put things inside of Reek, make him on his knees right on the table and make him come.  The whores watching would clap and Reek would cry._   _Sometimes when Master was in a playful mood he would have Damon come in.  Reek would be on Master's lap, kissing his biting Lord's mouth, tongues coming together.  One timid and the other attacking.  As soon as Ramsay would force his cock inside his poor little Reek, he would give the order.  Then Damon would whip Reek's back as he rode his Master, screaming into his Lord's mouth.  And then as Ramsay would be using his hands on Reek's bony hips, slamming him up and down.  Ramsay would order Reek to come, regardless of the burning, the lashing, relentless pain.  That spot would be hit, Master would command and it happened.  Even as the whip went through his thin skin, tearing, Reek would shudder and come hard.  Screaming in pain and pleasure, to make Ramsay come growling and biting.  Oh, but afterwards, he would be petted gently, told he pleased his Master well.  That he was a good little pet, a loyal little boy whore, Ramsay's Reek is that, he would agree yes, of course._

Theon tried to force Reek's memories down, he was shaking and needed to be still.  He tried his breathing exercises and struggled to wait.  Struggled not to run from the room.  Struggled not to go forward and murder this monster.  Struggled not to crawl, begging for forgiveness and release his Master from those chains.  Oh, he is so stupid, Jon offered to come with him, so did Asha, so why did he do this alone?  Why sneak up here late night after everyone is asleep and too far to reach now.  It is too late, he is here now and will stay.  Even if he does nothing more than watch Ramsay sleep and count how many chains there are. 

**And it is indeed too late.  The monster woke up and Ramsay raised up his head, shaking the hair out of his face.  Those icy eyes opened and with that predator gaze, he instantly saw his prey.  So very slowly, a smile, that smile, oh Reek knew, it was a biting smile and oh, Theon knew it was a flaying smile.  The monster was awake and Ramsay stared, smiling.  "Why, hello my little Reek.  You have been very disobedient, pet.  We need to talk about that, don't we?"**


	18. For the Night Is Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Theon is confronting Ramsay, others are dealing with the night as well.  
> The way to fight the Walkers is beginning to come clearer to some and it is not kind. Theon will not be the only one struggling for a future out of fear.

The world was dark and silent, except for the shrieking of wind.  Snow flew and twirled, ice came in sheets and the dark ruled for all the empty hours.  Some were asleep, some dreamed or had nightmares.  Some were desperately fumbling against themselves or another, for warmth, for sex, to escape the hunger and cold.  Some were awake and thinking, but all were silent.

**Melisandre stood in front of the roaring fire with her eyes reflecting the flames.  Her former lover, her King, the man who followed her until he was ready to follow himself was there.  Standing at the window, he mutters, "Theon is still in there.  You are sure he won't fall prey to his Master again?  He won't release him from the chains?"  "He won't release him."  "I do not agree with him being alone in there with Bolton.  We should send Jon or perhaps I can go over myself." he mused.  "Please, Your Grace, have faith in our Lord.  Come look for yourself and see why this must happen.  Theon must confront Ramsay himself.  Look."  Stannis gave an impatient sigh then left the window.  He stood next to the woman who seemed to heat like fire herself and then he looked into the fire.**

**"All the Gods and all of Hells, are you sure we should allow this to happen?  What will we be allowing, creating from this?  If we believe it and allow it..when it is done, how do we ever stop what we have allowed to start?"  He was pale and his voice was hollow, full of freezing knowledge he did not want to have.  "This is all that is there, over and over, Your Grace.  It is destined, we cannot halt it if we wanted to.  Well, we could..we could allow the broken man to heal the best he can, let him follow Jon like a shadow.  He will become a disgraced servant to him.  We can allow the beast to die under the axe or into the fires, gone forever, just a memory to terrify Jeyne and Theon late at night.  Then as we are ruling the north....the dead will come.  First the North will fall...then onward...how do you feel about ice blue eyes, Your Grace?"  Only Melisandre could have managed to make such a wry joke to Stannis and have him laugh.  "Fine, I shall allow this madness to play out.  I never thought I would pity Theon Greyjoy or the Beast of Bolton, until now."**

_Jeyne woke suddenly, it took a moment of staring into the darkness, before she calmed.  "Just a nightmare, a dream." she muttered, rolling over.  There was ice, so much snow and ice, the dead cut through it, relentless.  She had screamed but swallowed ice and snow, unable to make any sounds.  Trying to struggle through the wind, pushing past the blue eyed horrors.  They did not touch her but she felt smothered, trying to push through. Before Jeyne could recall anymore, she fell back asleep,soothed by the herbs and flowers, crushed into her pillow.  The scents drifted her into a more pleasant dream._

_Jon struggled within the blanket, caught up in the fabric.  It was cold but he had warm blankets and a fire, so why was he freezing?  Caught inside a dream or a nightmare, caught, caught in something he cannot stop.  He watches the storm, he is in the storm and so are figures, he cannot reach them.  Jeyne goes by, flying so fast, through Walkers, Melisandre walks through them, not even looking.  Yelling to them, they cannot hear, no one hears or cares.  His sword tries to cut a swath but you cannot kill the dead that way.  Then he sees it, a flaming sword, flaming eyes.  Two figures are coming from a far distance, but the dead are screaming now.  That makes no sense because how can the dead scream?  A fire, a great fire and through smoke, snow and screaming, he sees.  And Jon does not know that in the real world, outside of the dream that is a nightmare, that is a prophecy, in that real world, tears are on his cheeks._


	19. Hello There Reek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay speaks to Reek. Theon answers. Ramsay asks Theon a question and Reek answers.

**HELLO THERE REEK! WHY SO JUMPY?  SHOW ME WHAT YOU ARE HOLDING, RIGHT NOW.  ANOTHER RAT. DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO EAT THAT RAT?  AND YET, YOU DID.  YOU HAVE BEEN VERY DISOBEDIENT AGAIN PET.  PICK A TOE, REEK.**

**HELLO THERE REEK!  OH DEAR, I DON'T SEE HIM ANYWHERE.  I WILL PLAY A GAME THEN.  I WILL COUNT TO FIVE AND IF REEK COMES OUT FROM HIS LITTLE HIDING SPOT, ONLY TEN LASHES.  IF I COUNT TO FIVE AND I DON'T SEE HIM, THEN IT IS THIRTY LASHES!  ONE TWO, OH, THERE YOU ARE AFTER ALL!  MUCH BETTER.  YOU SHOULD NOT HIDE FROM YOUR LOVING MASTER, THAT IS BEING A DISOBEDIENT PET, REEK.  NOW TAKE OFF THOSE RAGS AND BRACE AGAINST THE WALL.**

**HELLO THERE REEK!  DISOBEDIENT PET!  CRAWL FOR ME, OBEY ME, SUCK ME, WORSHIP ME, HURT FOR ME, FUCK ME, SCREAM FOR ME, BEG, PLEAD AND CRY LIKE A LITTLE BITCH FOR ME! HELLO THERE REEK!**

**Theon stared up at Ramsay's icy eyes and said, "My name is Theon Greyjoy.  Hello there, Bastard."**

**Reek remembers other times too.  And pours them into Theon's unwilling to see or feel, brain.  HELLO THERE REEK!  HAVE YOU BEEN VERY GOOD TODAY? I BROUGHT YOU SOME SOUP, STILL HOT.  POOR THING, YOU LOOK VERY TIRED AFTER YOUR CHORES.  HERE, MASTER WILL MAKE THE PANIC STOP, COME TO ME NOW.  HUSH, DO NOT CRY, YOU TOOK YOUR PUNISHMENT VERY WELL, LET MASTER HOLD YOU NOW.  YOU  LOVE ME, DON'T YOU LITTLE PET?**

Ramsay seems frozen for a second as his smile slowly fades.  The eyes, oh, the fury, was it the name Theon or the slur Bastard that angered him the most?  Reek was ready to piss down his leg and Theon has forgotten how to breath.  Those eyes bespoke of terrible things. Twice, maybe more, Theon looked at the chains holding the nightmare back.

**Then came the voice, so soft and deadly, that made all cringe who heard it.  "What did you just say?  Say that again.  Go ahead, say it."**

**Ramsay's eyes pierced him deeply, he looked larger than the chains that held him.  A smaller voice came out now, scared and submissive.  "Not...not a bastard, a Lord, Lord Ramsay Bolton.  Your father made you legitamate, I was there.  Not a bastard."  Nodding slowly, the smirk returning again, then another soft question.  "That is right.  Now...what is your name?"**


	20. What Is Your Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay tries to reach his Reek. Theon renames Ramsay. Reek listens.

**WHAT IS YOUR NAME?  THEON GREYJOY.  WHAT IS YOUR NAME? THEON.  WHAT IS YOUR NAME?  REEK! REEK!  WHAT IS YOUR NAME? TH..REEK..  YOU FORGOT, YOU ALMOST SAID THE BAD NAME.  PICK A FINGER, REEK.  WHAT IS YOUR NAME?  REEK  YOU HESITATED, I HEARD IT.  SEE THIS HOT POKER, REEK?  GIVE ME A RHYME FOR YOUR NAME WITH EACH BURN.  WE SHALL HELP YOU REMEMBER YOUR NAME.  REEK! RHYMES WITH WEAK, MEEK, LEAK, CHEEK, SNEAK. WHAT IS YOUR NAME? REEK! OH, REEK, REEK, PLEASE, I REMEMBERED, PLEASE I REMEMBER, IT IS REEK!  WHAT    IS    YOUR     NAME?**

_Theon felt crazed and he knew this was a mistake, it was too soon yet, he cannot do this.  Nor can he bring himself to run from the room like a scared boy.  He can never again let this beast have control over him that way.  The fear can be dealt with and memories hurt, but they are the past, not now.  Look at the chains on Ramsay, he cannot really hurt us, Reek.  You can see that don't you?  No, not really, I am still wanting to crawl, to beg forgiveness and just let me say it once.  Just one time, one little word and this fear might end a bit.  Theon knew that was a lie, lies that Ramsay had taught him to believe.  So Theon and Reek compromised.  
_

**"Reek.  You made me call myself Reek.  My real name is Theon Greyjoy and I do not like that name either.  So I am just Theon now.   No Greyjoy, no Lord and not  your pet any longer.  I have a name for you though, I dislike Master and not fond of Ramsay either.  So let us call you what YOU really are...Beast."**

Ramsay stared at this hated Theon, who was yet again polluting his wayward pet.  He grinned in pure rage, teeth gleaming and was thrilled to see Theon wince in fear.  Moving suddenly to change positions caused the thin, scared creature to leap back.  Ramsay felt better already, unlike that cunt, Reek was still in there, he could see it, taste that little freak.  Regardless of the poison spilling from his mouth, Reek was in there.  Hiding again.  Ramsay is the better hunter and will simply seek him out.  

**"Oh, my lovely, foolish pet!  You never do think things through do you?  What have you become since your taste of freedom?  You are a traitor, a murderer of children, I highly doubt you made many friends.  What can this new world do with you, a broken man?  Should you maybe serve that Jon Snow like a maid...a servant to carry things?**   **I gave** **you a place and a purpose, my pet.  You have nothing now, nothing at all.  Even Jeyne is abandoning you for a God.  No Gods will touch you or want your prayers, though, will they?  I at least wanted you, cared for you, took you in. How long before King Stannis tires of your shambling presence?** **Do you think Jeyne will pray for your soul when you catch fire? Listen Reek, I know you are still there, my little pet. I can smell your fear from here.  Unchain me and I will forgive you this one time only.  Only chance pet. Let me take care of you, Reek.  Your Master still wants his Reek, one chance to show me you are good.  You promised to love and obey me, remember?  Look how you are shaking, poor thing, I can take care of you.  Just come to Master, sweetling."**


	21. Releasing Your Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek goes to his Master. Theon speaks to Ramsay. Ramsay does not expect what he gets and hears.

_He shook so hard, his teeth were rattling.  Grimacing, trying to pull himself together, dammit.  This man cannot hurt us, he is chained, the door is right there!  The fire from the small torch that Theon had brought made them shine.  A glimmer that caught Ramsay's eyes and there it was, again!  That look! Oh, the eyes and that grin, oh such a smile can only be on monsters!_

_**"Oh, Reek, look at you now!  I see now why you are being so very brave and trying to pretend to be Theon!  Look at your lovely mouth, all full of** **silver, how pretty!  I will even let you keep them and those pretty gloves, if you come to me right now.**_ **Stop lying to yourself, pet.  Look how badly you tremble, I know how afraid you are.  Come to Master and I will fix everything.  I promised not to punish you, come to Master and I will let you be forgiven."**

Oh, such a voice!  Ramsay knew how to play with Reek by using his voice.  It could be so terrifying, so menacing, then so sweetly coaxing, how many times has he fallen for it?  How many times has he kept his word?  Reek wanted to crawl forth and kiss timidly, beg for that promise, Theon was trying to not run out the door.  An inner war began and it hurt to know that Ramsay watched intently.  Then it happened.  They knew it would, didn't they?  They knew it was coming......

 _Ramsay watched with joy and evil intent as the frail creature, dressed as a man, went to his knees.  Then began to crawl, oh, it was such a welcome sight, regardless if he died or not.  Just to see his pet whimpering and coming to his Master as he should._   _If he could get his pet to open the chains, it was very late and the soldiers would be tired.  Cold and fatigued, Ramsay can get weapons, take his Reek and escape.  Fuck Jeyne, he will get revenge upon her someday, but for now..for now...._

_Reek crawled to his Master, while Theon carefully kept some of the control, terrified.  What the hell are they doing?  Are they as crazed as Ramsay is?  Yet, they approached, debased, submissive again.  A shaking hand reached out and gently touched his Master's face.  Ramsay looked shocked at that, it was not what he expected. Then Reek spoke, it was his voice, it was but it wasn't and Ramsay hated it.  Because as much as Reek was there, so was that fucking kraken.  Ramsay decided he would keep his promise not to punish Reek.  If Reek behaved and released him.  But he will destroy that kraken once and for all, as soon as they were gone and safe.  Then he will make sure Reek never ever thinks of Theon again.  That was what did it.  Ramsay knows that Jeyne and those Wildlings convinced his weak minded pet that he was Theon again.  It will never happen again. Then it registered what his pet had said, and Ramsay again was shocked.  He asked Reek to say it again.  Reek did._

**"I forgive you, Master.  I forgive you for everything you have done to me.  I understand why you did it.  I still love you, Master and I want to release you.  I want to let you be unchained and with me.  I want to grovel at your feet and be loved back.  But you don't love me, Master, you want to hurt me.  No one will ever love me.  I will always serve another, I have proven I am no leader.  I make bad choices, just as you told me."  "Reek, listen carefully now, that is words of others cluttering your head.  Poor thing, they have all manipulated you.  I can help you, and Reek would I have searched for you, if I did not love you?  Of course I love my little Reek."  "You might love Reek, but Theon is here too, and you hate him.  You will hurt me to kill him.  So I love you Master.  But I cannot release you.  I am so sorry."**

_While Ramsay stared, stunned, Reek stood up just like Theon and went to the door.  He locked it then sat in front of Ramsay.  Reek or Theon, Theon or Reek, both shined in those eyes and Ramsay was nervous.  For the first time, he was nervous, something only his father could cause.  But his father is dead now, he is captured, spat on and refuted by his wife.  Now his wonderful, loving little Reek is corrupted and acting very strange.  Why lock the door?  Does Reek actually think he can bring himself to kill his Master?  Unthinkable._ **  
**

**"How many times did your father hurt you?  All those scars I saw on you, most from your own father.  He hated you as much as my father hated me.  My father used a strap, a rod and  his fists.  Oh, and his words of course.  I could tell how afraid you were of him.  Every time he would scare or hurt you, you came to hurt me twice as badly."  "Reek, you better stop speaking right now.  You are going to lose that promise from me if you let filthy Theon say one more thing.  Open these chains and unlock that door, now pet.  This is truly your last chance, Reek!"  "I remember sometimes, your father would have me there.  To hurt you worse, knowing that even your pet saw your frailness.  He would skin you and make you come from it.  He looked so disgusted.  I would cry knowing how much worse my own pain would be from it.  One time, he knocked you down and made you suck him, he came all over your face.  Do you remember that?  I do, very well.  You hurt me bad enough for the Maester that time."  "SHUT THE FUCK UP, REEK! RIGHT NOW!  NOT ANOTHER FUCKING WORD!"  "How about the day that he raped you over the table?  His little breakfast table?  It wasn't even discipline, his wife had been so ill, whores were hard to find.  We had just traveled to Winterfell and you were there.  He just threw you over it, undid your pants and his own.  Still clothed, he rammed into you and took you like he had the right to.  Were you his Reek, Master?"**

**  
** Ramsay screamed in rage now, pure hysterical rage and strained the chains.  Theon and Reek were beyond fear, frozen in some land of horror, but they remained were they were.  Sitting, like a man, not kneeling or crawling and they watched the beast fight his own demons.   


	22. A Final Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Theon have a battle, injuring Reek further. Jon, Asha and Jeyne are not allowed to halt it. Theon makes an offer that Ramsay cannot refuse.

Shrieking villagers were being smashed by roaring giants, demons has been set loose from the Lord of Light, were the main ideas set by the soldiers.  They all by midday had given up on anything else.  In front of the tower Jon Snow, Asha Greyjoy and Jeyne.  They take turns arguing, running inside then back out, frustrated.  King Stannis and Melisandre had been there before anyone else, when the screaming and roaring started.  When Jon, Asha and Jeyne came they were shocked that the door was locked from the inside.  "You will not break that door down.  Theon has to do this alone, you cannot help him."  Jon gasped and hollered, "Ramsay will get to him, get him to release the chains!  Then he murders him, as long as it can take him before he starves to death!  We need to help him!"  "I am giving an order, Jon Snow, no one breaks down that door."  Jon would not disobey the King and nodded curtly.  Melisandre said to them gently, "All you are hearing is the rage of a chained man turning to a beast and a terrified creature trying to become a man again.  It is destined, in the flames, it must happen this way.  I am sorry." 

Jeyne nodded, accepting in blind faith.  Asha thought it was bullshit and said so, running up the tower stairs.  "Theon!  Answer me, now!  Unlock this door Theon!"  She heard sudden silence and Jon's footsteps coming behind her.  Then a very soft, tired voice at the door, right beyond her sight and reach.  "Go away, Asha.  We are not done yet.  Please, go away now."  Asha began to argue then another voice came roaring at her from the room.  "Cunt, get this fucking door open!  Take your little kraken away before I rip him to pieces!  I MEAN IT OPEN THAT FUCKING DOOR AND TAKE HIM OUT OF HERE!  DID YOU HEAR ME?  I WILL KILL HIM, RIP OPEN HIS THROAT, PULL OUT HIS FUCKING THEON GUTS FOREVER!"  A hard slap and then shocked silence.  "Did you dare?  Do you know what I will do to you for that?  You are going to lose your hand.  I WILL CHEW THAT HAND OFF WHILE YOU SCREAM AND GIBBER-"  Another sharp slap and then just angry roaring again, no real words.  Jon led Asha back outside and they waited.  For what, no one knew, but Jeyne sat next to them and they waited.  Every now and then one of them would go check on the door.  Every now and then they would argue over if they should break the door anyway.  They did not and waited.  Eventually, they started taking shifts in front of the tower.

_Hours, days could have gone by, in this room, none of the real world had any further meaning.  Over and over, around and around, both wounded and endless circling.  Predator and prey switched places, over and again.  Ramsay and Theon crossed words like swords, then enraged Ramsay would roar, while Theon slumped, so tired.  That is when Reek would sneak out and begin to offer mercy, each time it took Ramsay longer to calm down.  He would gnash his teeth at the weak fluttering hand, those tearful eyes.  However, it was Theon that Ramsay wanted to bite the hand off.  Seeing Reek's submissive, scared eyes would help Ramsay feel a bit of control again.  He would calm down, staring with menace at his pet,but would allow the touch now.  One time, Reek moved too quick and Ramsay had not stopped in time.  The large teeth came down and bit through Reek's finger.  Screaming, the cringing pet threw himself backwards, then Ramsay saw as he left.  He saw Reek go right out of Theon's eyes that time.  And a new emotion shone bright, fear.  He could not bear losing his beloved pet again, not like this!    To see Theon steal him away a second time, oh, thrashing panic.  Roaring masqueraded as anger, but Theon smirked, he knew._

_It was a matter of time really now.  Ramsay's head was slumped, he was very still now.  Breathing deeply, beyond any fatigue he has ever known, resting.  He felt hollowed out, nearly broken and nearly done in.  Since he took the finger, only Theon was present, with his terrible accusations and stories.  Relentlessly, the kraken flayed at Ramsay with words.  The words sent the rage and it has burned Ramsay inside and out.  Clever fucking kraken after all.  Oh, he hates hims so much!  Ramsay longs to see Reek, to feel and hear his pet again.  He needs it quite frankly, it nearly ready to beg Reek to come back.  Ready to plead to that hated Theon to allow him to see his creature.  Theon had answered a knock at the door awhile back, while the two were resting after another round.  This was the other part of the game.  Every time someone came to the door, Ramsay would scream at them to make Theon leave.  Each time Theon would hit Ramsay in his face and send Ramsay into shocked silence.  Which turned to roaring inhuman rage.  Which became Theon's words, then Ramsay's rage and now, they were both simply too tired.  Ramsay slumped in chains and Theon against the far wall._

**"You want to see him, don't you?  He is still here, Ramsay, inside.  I will never be rid of him, you made sure of that, didn't you?  You do not have to respond, I can tell how badly you wish to call to your Reek.  Let us play a final game, Ramsay.  You let me use a knife on you and I will let you see Reek.  No tricks, I will simply let him come forth again."  After a second, Ramsay looked up at Theon with a mix of desperation, hatred, fear and need.  "A final game then.  Go ahead, wield your blade, Theon.  You have wanted this for a long time, haven't you?  So get your revenge with blood and then let me see my Reek."**


	23. Carving Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay allows Theon his game and Reek fears the results.

**Ramsay leaned back against the wall, head leaning back as well, but his icy eyes tracked Theon.  The shaky gloved hands pulled out a dagger given to him by Melisandre.  He was terrified, how could he trust that Ramsay will keep his word?  Those sharp teeth might take the rest of his fingers before his reflexes can kick in.  "Stop trying to talk yourself out of it, Brave Theon and do it.  I gave my promise, you keep yours now.  Cut or flay as you will, then let me see my Reek."  Theon tried not to wince at the threatening voice and forced himself to walk towards Ramsay.  "It is the only way, you must do this and not flinch from your duty.  You saw what was in that fire, I showed you.  I know that as scared as you are, as much as half of you want this, and half does not, it must happen." He heard Melisandre's words ringing in his head and he stood over Ramsay with the knife.  "Unlike you, I do not flay.  I simply know how to cut.  I want to carve something into your chest, you may look when I finish it."  Ramsay tilted his head and asked, "And if I follow these rules of yours, I get to see my pet?  Just him without your fucking eyes, his eyes.  My Reek's eyes only."  Theon nodded and replied, "I swear by all the Gods, Old and New, that if you let me carve without looking till I tell you, Reek alone will see you."**

**With a sneer Ramsay encouraged, "Get on with it then."  Almost fearful at first, then with more courage, Theon came close enough.  Ramsay gave instructions on how to correctly hold and carve.  Theon seethed enough from the comments to carve the word he needed. Ramsay seemed to enjoy the cutting, almost becoming savage with each stroke of the blade.**

_Reek cringed down deeply and oh, what were they doing, creating, releasing?  He wanted to be with his Master, he was safe, he could think better, better than Reek and Theon.  Why are they doing this again?  They are making monsters to fight monsters.  He knows what he looks like, is like and Theon is becoming like....he is a monster too.  Oh, the fear was so tiring, he was made to be weak, meek and a freakish dim witted thing.  Theon made him very tired and scared.  Only his Master, even though he is more terrifying than them all, he is all that Reek knows is safe and good.  So very tired and Theon told him very soon it would be done and over with.  But then what?  What comes next and will his Master still be himself?  Who will Reek be or even Theon for that matter?  Theon tells him it is the only way, if he ever does wish to be with his Master again, this is it.  If Theon ever wishes to feel like a man again, this is it.  But what if Ramsay and Master do not remain themselves?  What if it makes them monsters, Theon, what then?  Reek, you said yourself, we are already monsters too._

**Ramsay shut his eyes and only winced a few times at the blade cutting through his flesh.  Instead, he made taunts at Theon about his terrible skill with a knife.  "I wonder, though, was your skill any better before I removed you of some fingers?  For someone who has the knife and the victim in chains, you tremble an awful lot, Theon.  Are you almost done yet, are you writing the pages of the Sept Prayers on me?"  Theon never answered once, concentrating on the word.  And muttering some words that Melisandre taught him to say.  Squirming a bit, Ramsasy gritted his teeth, why did the cuts feel as if they were on fire?  "Theon, what are you saying?  What the fuck is happening?  Theon, what did you do, you little fucking bastard?  Theon finished saying the prayer and just looked at Ramsay, a hollow grin, that arrogant smirk.  "Go on then, look at your chest now.  Then Reek, just like I promised."  He was actually afraid to look and that made Ramsay just look down faster.  Then he stared.  Then he began to scream.  The word BEAST was carved by steel but it was lit now by small glowing embers.  Ramsay never really believed in magic or deities.  Confronted with the possibility of both, was too much and Ramsay saw the world go black.**

_Oh he felt small, he was small and he hid under his mother's bed.  Trying not to sneeze from all the dust and give himself away, Ramsay waited.  Finally, she passed out from her cheap wine and he was able to sneak away.  If she sees him when sober, Ramsay is just her unwanted son.  But if she is drinking, then he becomes the disgusting bastard of a fancy Lord, who can barely bother to feed them.  When that is the case, she takes out her strap or a wooden rod and Gods help him then.  She is unmerciful  in her hatred and beatings alike.  Ramsay hates her back since loving her was painful. Oh and then the miracle, his father came for him, took him to Dreadfort where he belonged anyway.  His father, oh, it was another case of mistaking love for hatred again.  Flayed and tortured for misconduct, raped and humiliated upon request, he had switched one nightmare for the other.  He learned to spread some of that pain out though.  And found that he loved it, oh, is this why they did it too?  But hunting whores and peasants is frowned upon, yet, how can he resist?  There were many prisoners to play with as well, their cries made up for any cries he had made.  Now a new thing, since he has begun to do his own pain upon others, the punishments his father gives now...he enjoys the pain, comes to it in fact.  Another reason for his father to degrade him of course.  Then he found Theon Greyjoy and saw those eyes, he saw through that arrogant swagger and grin.  Ramsay looked and flayed through that man until he found his pet Reek.  He knows his pet loves him as much as he loves his pet.  Ramsay needs Reek and Reek needs Ramsay.  It should have been perfect, stayed that way.  Oh, when Reek ran it hurt, truly on the inside hurt Ramsay.  He uses the anger and he wants to hurt Reek to make sure he never leaves his Master again.  There, under that bed, so tiny and shaking...is that Reek now?  His little pet,so scared, yet when his Master enters the room, he crawls out.  Trembling, his little pet crawls to him_ _and kisses his boots.  He floods with warmth at the sight, this is all he needs really, just Reek...._

 


	24. Blazing Through Legends

**It was silent up there now, so quiet and it chilled Jon to the bone.  Asha was grey with anxiety and cold, finally Melisandre said they could open the door.  She went before the group of them all, Stannis behind her, then Jon, Asha and Jeyne.  "We shall leave water and bread with them.  Do not try and speak to them, just look so you can be assured that Theon lives.  That Ramsay is still chained but then we leave.  No matter what you see or hear, you must not react, be silent.  We are entering a room full of ancient magic now, its own flames are full, we cannot disturb them."**

_The door opened, water and bread were set on the window sill.  Three stared in horror, two in the belief of what must happen.  Ramsay was indeed still in chains, his chest streaked with blood, sitting quiet, frozen, eyes staring.  Theon was there, untouched, in front of Ramsay, his chest blood streaked, staring back into the icy orbs.  What made Jon slam his hand against Asha and Jeyne's mouths were the glowing words.  Blazing from Ramsay's chest was the word BEAST, blazing.  He had enough expanse of flesh to write such a large burning word.  Theon is slight, but his word from years ago, it was glowing now, covering his small chest.  PET.  It blazed.  They paid no heed to the group at all.  Nose to nose, chest to chest, eye to eye.  As the group watched, almost entranced, at the same time, hands moved slowly.  Large boned ones, that seemed larger, the nails thickened and long. They swallowed up smaller hands, that were more like paws, with those missing fingers, gloves missing.  The beast held tightly to the pet.  The pet held tightly back to the beast.  Suddenly the blazing from their chests seemed to blaze in their eyes._

**It took Jeyne a much less time than Asha or Jon to know what has happened.  She wept, sweet pain for a lost soul that might be saved, after all, save them all, perhaps.  Oh, but the sacrifices were so painful, tears fell and after they were led back out of the room, she spoke.   "Ramsay is gone now.  Theon is gone now and Reek too."  As Asha and Jon tried to understand that statement, Melisandre put a comforting hand on Jeyne's shoulder.**

"They will save us all, they were always fated for this, Jeyne.  It is in the flames, now they are part of the flames.  They will go as legends forever, when the Beast and Pet roam into the White Walkers to blaze through their icy darkness." 

It took Asha longer to accept what has happened, Jon had no easy time either with it.  How can you say Theon is gone when they can see him, yet cannot reach him.

_Five days later, five nights later, the door opened from the inside and something came out into the icy wind.  Blazing, right through the sheets of white and Melisandre was there.  She felt it, knew it and stood to behold the power and glory of her Lord of Light.  He sent them the fiery sword to save them all.  Carefully, the priestess takes the sword made of dragon glass and blessed by herself, lays it down in snow.  As soon as the large man bent to lift it, flames exploded upon the dark blade.  The smaller, slighter man quietly took the arrows with dragon glass tips and bow made of strong North wood.  Crunching in the snow, both turned blazing eyes as one to watch the movement.  Jon, Jeyne and Asha appeared.  Their pain and shock were all over their stunned faces but they had no words.  What was there to say?  To whom would they speak to?  Asha watched her little brother leave again, and AGAIN, he had no idea who she was.  It hurt and yet, somehow it eased, the snow cleansed, the fire warmed her from inside.  Go then Theon, find glory finally, how you may.  And with a silent wrench in her heart, she let him go._


	25. Warriors of Flame, Forgiveness and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy is filled. Legends are created.

_Oh, it burned so bright!  When the White Walkers came, an army of the ice blue, undead faces, frozen in torment. Men flee screaming from living nightmares coming for their very souls and then....Oh, it burned so bright! Here they would come, oh, what a sight that seared into the minds of the terrified, the helpless and it blazed!  A large, so very big, almost a beast, eyes of fire, a flaming word on the bare chest, as if cold did not touch him, how could it through such a blaze?  The large hand, claws begging to rend through and tear, a snarl, sharp teeth and the blood lust is terrible to behold. Yet, yet, this beast runs his hands over the two sharp sides of the sword.  As blood pours through his grasp a fire, it lights up the sword and it is time.  Rushing into the battle, destroying Walkers with the hand of LIGHT!_

**Next to the beast, walked a man.  Or not a man.  A warrior that blazed his own light, he rides next to the beast, walks with him, next to him.  Equally blazing, his arrows do not miss any targets.  Together, they destroy, they are not heroes, they are monsters, they are legends that will fill dusty books.  They are words that will whisper from the mouths of Nannies to scare small children.**

_In between, when the Walkers are destroyed, smaller numbers in hiding, there is an in between.  During those twilight hours, when the snow is swirling and ice blue eyes are hiding...Then the beast becomes someone that used to be Ramsay Bolton.  Then the warrior next to him, keeps a promise.  He kneels low in front of the looming beast, that recalls being a man.  He recalls something, one thing, he loves and needs.  Those few moments of quiet, the pet worships the blazing monster and as the claws lovingly draw blood.....the smaller one gives the beast submission, the beast accepts and promises are kept._

 


End file.
